A Secret Worth Keeping
by twenty-til-12
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are ambushed by orcs when they are traveling through the land of Rohan to return to Mirkwood, to reunite with old friends. They are ambushed and kidnapped by orcs and taken to their master to tell him of Aragorn’s secret weakness. Will
1. Frustration, Horses, and a Mysterious Fi

Author's Note:  
  
Hey all! This is my FIRST real, live fanfiction that I have, and still am, publishing. I have read SO MANY LOTR fics already, that I thought that maybe I should give it a try. If you guys could pretty please *big puppy eyes* review it and be as honest as physically possible on this entire planet! It would really help me. If I receive no reviews or if nobody likes it, then I will stop writing, especially if no one likes it. I don't want to take your time to read my fic if you don't like it. Thanks! -Dha Now! On to the fic! ^^  
  
Title: A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
By: Dha-Gal a.k.a. Dha  
  
Rating: PG-13; probably for violence, torture, possible gore (I warn you now, I may get graphic. and not just ordinary graphic.. but REALLY graphic), and maybe language  
  
Spoilers: well. everybody knows that Aragorn is the king of Gondor. so.. I would say no, no spoilers here... yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Lord of the Rings, all of that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and/or whoever is in charge of it now.  
  
Summary (( the full one)): Legolas and Gimli are ambushed by orcs when they are traveling through the land of Rohan to return to the House of Thranduil, to reunite with old friends. They are ambushed and kidnapped by orcs and taken to their master to tell him of Aragorn's secret weakness.. When Gimli doesn't know and Legolas refuses to tell him, the evil guy threatens to remove Legolas's memories. Will Legolas become a half-minded twit with no memories at all whatsoever? Or will Aragorn reach him and Gimli when it's too late? [dun dun dun!]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
Chapter 1: Frustration, Horses, and a Mysterious Figure  
  
Aragorn, king of Gondor, sat upon his throne in Minas Tirith. He sighed heavily and removed the silver crown from his head and placed it on the floor next to his resting place. He was decked out in royal garments from head to toe. He rather disliked it, and would much prefer his simple ranger clothing, but the high officials would not allow him to wear such attire around the palace. But that was the problem. He wished to be able to leave his kingdom, just for a month or two. He needed a break, from the stress, so he can go and see his brothers and his father, and Legolas. He had seen Legolas on a few occasions when the prince had hand-delivered his letters. All he could murmur was a quick 'hello' then a swift 'goodbye' before the steward, Faramir, would come in with more dreadful new of missing men and elves. Legolas tried to discuss the matter with him, but he never had the time.  
  
On cue, Faramir burst through the doors at the other side of the hall and strode quickly across the long span of the room until he reached the king.  
  
"Urgent news, my king," Faramir said quickly, but grimly.  
  
"What other disaster has occurred during the fortnight?" Aragorn asked, not the least bit surprised.  
  
Faramir raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Another kidnapping, sir."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yes, my king."  
  
"Who was it? I mean, who was taken?"  
  
"A high knight, who serves the house of Theoden, called Viktor Wendell."  
  
"Do you have any clues as to who did this?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aragorn raised his hands in exasperation.  
  
"You are dismissed, steward."  
  
Faramir nodded before pivoting on his heel and striding back out of the expansive room.  
  
How many more must we lose before this is over?  
  
If only he knew the price he would pay for the safety of his kingdom. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
There was nothing Gimli, son of Gloin, loved more than to ride across the plains of Rohan with his companion, and dear friend, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. The dwarf rode on the same horse as his elven companion, as the dwarf could not quite master the art of horseback riding, even if he was strapped to the saddle. He was so used to being on the ground almost constantly, that when he was on the horse, he felt rather uncomfortable. He continuously slipped from side to side in the saddle and soon he had been forced to ride in back, so that Legolas could actually keep some what control of the saddle and the horse.  
  
Legolas enjoyed riding across Rohan with Gimli as well, although not nearly as much as the dwarf. The young prince much preferred to ride alongside Aragorn, for he was a much more skilled rider than Gimli would ever be in the entirety of his life. The king of Gondor, though, had little time nowadays to ride with the prince, and speak freely of his mind. The only way that they kept in touch was through letters. Of course Legolas delivered them himself, the only speech and breath he could spare was a quick greeting before a grim salutation.  
  
The blonde-haired elf sighed at this. Gimli, noticing the sudden exertion of breath looked at the elf, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Are you alright, Master Elf?" Gimli inquired.  
  
Legolas nodded slightly.  
  
"Do not worry, Master dwarf, all is well and I am fine," Legolas replied in his impassive and calm tone.  
  
"How long until we reach the borders of Fangorn Forest?"  
  
"We shall reach the southern border by sunset, and if we continue at this pace, the northern one if we continue long after nightfall."  
  
"And to Lorien?"  
  
"If we ride deep into the night we should make it."  
  
"How glad I will be to be within Lorien again."  
  
"Do you miss Lady Galadriel?"  
  
Gimli was silent at this remark. He shook his head resolutely, causing him to fall off of the horse entirely. Legolas chuckled lightheartedly at his friend's antics.  
  
"Come now, Master Dwarf," said his smiling voice. "You might not arrive in Lorien all in one piece if you keep this up.  
  
Gimli snorted robustly and slowly began to get to his feet. He looked up to find the fair-haired prince off of the horse and offering assistance by holding out his hand. Gimli grasped it firmly before yanking on it to pull himself up. The stout dwarf grinned.  
  
"Don't tell the human about this one!" He demanded, still grinning.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Not a word of it shall escape my lips," Legolas replied, also grinning widely.  
  
The young prince aided the dwarf back up and onto the horse, before gracefully mounting the horse himself. He squeezed the horse's sides with his upper calves and the horse began to briskly walk before trotting and the cantering. The steady gait of the horse soothed the fair-haired elf, for he had felt like they had been followed for several days on end.  
  
A hooded figure slowly paced up and down the long span of the dark room. It seemed to glare down at whoever inhabited it and snarled at the many possessions that littered the room. The stone floor was icy cold, but covered in the different furs of large animal predators. On the North wall of the room, the door stood, creaking endlessly and swinging unwillingly on its hinges. It was a black oaken door that appeared to have been well used. The East wall held the fireplace, but no flame was kindling in its bowels tonight. The South wall was covered in multiple plaques of the 'hunts' the inhabitant had been on. Each trophy held the head of a human, elf, dwarf, or animal. He normally hunted animals, but occasionally, when he was paid a good amount of money, he would hunt a person. Finally, against the West wall sat the figure's clothes, in a small wardrobe, weapons, on small hooks that had been nailed into the wall, and bed. The bed was a four poster bed with dark green curtains and a dark woody brown canopy. The quilt depicted a battle, the battle for Helm's Deep.  
  
The figure paced a little more, before an orc entered, his shield in tow. The mysterious figure looked up at the visitor.  
  
"Master, " the small being said with a cracking, but fierce, voice. "It is going as planned. They are approaching the ambush position. We should have them by nightfall, and to you by sunrise tomorrow, sir."  
  
"Excellent." The figure murmured. He had been waiting for this chance for a long time now, he was not going to miss it.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________ In the next chapter:  
  
Aragorn sets out to find the culprit of the kidnappings, not knowing that he is walking into a trap. Legolas and Gimli continue on their way, but before the reach Fangorn. they are in for a little surprise! ^^ The mysterious figure gets a name! Wow. That's amazing! :) His plan is going perfectly, but do I know what it quite is yet? No! Isn't that strange? Well. that's just me! The plot thickens in the next chapter: Of Pursuit and Happiness 


	2. Of Pursuits and Happiness

Author's Note:  
  
Hey again! Well, I hope that everyone liked the first chapter. I thought it was rather long to be the first chapter. but oh well! ^^ I like long chapters, so I guess that the chapters will still be long. Unless a reader complains profusely about it. Remember! The little button down there is your friend and it needs to be pressed! Can't you hear it whimper and beg? Wait a minute. that's me.. Well, on to the next chapter! XO Oh! Another thing, I don't speak Elvish and it is impossible for be to string two elvish words together and make sense, so there will be NO Elvish, except for mellon-nin, which means "friend."  
  
First of all, I would very much like to thank Caunoiech and Jazi for reviewing my story. ^^ They were the only people. *glares daggers at everyone else* Thank you so much! I will probably post a chapter about once a week, and, well, I'm due to post, so I gotta hurry up and finish the chapter. frantically starts typing* Enough crazed rambling! Now on to the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Of Pursuit and Happiness  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply.  
  
Just what I need! More misery and despair amongst my people!  
  
The young king slowly stood up, not wanting to sit on his throne. It was torture enough that he was king, but the whole throne thing overdid it. He began to pace, his shoes clicking along the stone floor. He stopped to glance up at the mural behind his throne, his heel squeaking unpleasantly. The mural depicted the battle of the Last Alliance. He groaned as he thought if he would ever be so weak of heart to not destroy what was needed to be destroyed because of a personal lust.  
  
The large doors creaked and Arwen slowly strode in. Her soft billowy figure brought happiness to his eyes. She was one of the few things that did not bring news of dread and sorrow. She bore a black, flowing, long-sleeved dress that shimmered like stars in the night sky. As she approached, the young ranger grew exuberant.  
  
"Arwen! How glad I am to see you," He cried out.  
  
"As am I, " She replied as she drew close, "But there is a problem."  
  
Another one? Aragorn thought.  
  
Aragorn anknowleged her with a grim nod.  
  
"In Rohan," She began, sadly. "An old friend has gone missing. I feel it."  
  
Aragorn looked down at the ground and felt something in his heart. He too had felt it, but had made no note of it, a pitting feeling in his gut.  
  
"Do you know who?" The young ranger inquired.  
  
Arwen sadly shook her head.  
  
"All I know is that it is someone we have connected with." She replied.  
  
"Who should we send to find out?"  
  
"I thought that you would-"  
  
"I have no time to ride out to Rohan!"  
  
"Then you do not care!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"If you cared, you would ride, no matter what!"  
  
"I have my kingdom to-"  
  
"But I can feel that it is someone who mean the world to us."  
  
"I know th-"  
  
"You will ride to Rohan." "Who will-"  
  
"I will fill in. I have helped father many times before. The most you should take is two weeks. Rohan is our neighbor, please Estel!"  
  
The young king sighed. He knew that Arwen was only to protect the kingdom and whoever was missing. He was glad that he had the lovely, wise elf as his wife and queen.  
  
"Thank you. I will leave immeadiately." Aragorn said, slowly.  
  
"Be safe!" She replied.  
  
"I will try."  
  
The young ranger strode quickly past Arwen and out of the cavernous room, into the hallway that led to his private sleeping quarters. He pivoted in his heel as he gracefully went around a corner. There were two large oaken doors at the end of the hall and strode swiftly two them and swung them wide open. The king stepped into the room and spied his wardrobe in the corner, across the room from him. He quickly trotted over to it and yanked the doors open. The hinges squeaked loudly. He scanned through the many fabrics and found a rather grubby looking cloak and a mud-stained pair of pants, tunic, and vest. He pulled them out and he changed from regalness to grubbiness. He swiftly fastened his belt and pulled the gauntlets over his knuckles. Then it struck him.  
  
Gimli.... Legolas.... They're in trouble.  
  
Aragorn swiftly trotted out of his quarters and towards the stables, thus, beginning his pursuit.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were reaching the borders of Fangorn Forest, for they had kept pace and the day was nearly spent, the sun was nearing the horizon. The crimson rays sprayed the sky with many differeny hues of red. The elven prince looked up at the brilliant view and slowed the horse to a soft, but brisk trot.  
  
"It is quite beatiful, Master Dwarf," He said quietly to his companion.  
  
"Yes indeed, laddie, " The rough dwarf replied.  
  
"I should hope to be able to return to these hills after-"  
  
The elf had gone suddenly stiff. Gimli looked at him strangely.  
  
"What is it?!" The dwarf shouted.  
  
The fair-haired elf motioned for the stout dwarf to hush. Gimli got quiet but still squirmed uncomfortably in the saddle. Legolas gently pulled back on the reins, causing the horse to stop. The young prince tuned his senses to their surroundings and became very quiet. Gimli made to reach for his axe, but tumbled off the horse. An arrow flew from a nearby hill and struck the ground, inches from Gimli's head. The dwarf started and quickly got to his feet. He yanked his axe out of it's holder and hurried towards the hill.  
  
"No! Gimli! Come back!" The young prince cried to the dwarf that was now sprinting towards the hill.  
  
Gimli made no motion to turn around or stop. Frustrated, Legolas quickly dismounted, before another arrow streamed over the hill and into the horse's neck. The elf sent his own arrow over the hill and began pursuing the stout dwarf, and soon caught up with him. In front of them was a host of orcs, which included three archers, who were shooting directly at Gimli, five sword-bearers with shields, and two, spinning melees with small, axes. Legolas quickly shot down one of the orc melees by planting an arrow in its head. As it collapsed to the ground, black blood spilled out of the open wound. The dwarf was surrounded by the shielded orcs. He chopped away at them, slowly, but surely, taking them down, one-by-one. The elf took down the three archers, as he was trying to make his way to the dwarf. Gimli sliced through his third orc when he spotted the fair-haired prince trying to make his way to him. Behind the prince an orc melee approached, spinning madly and out of control. The dwarf tried to yell out to his companion, but it was too late. The butt of the orc's first axe collided with the elf's left temple with a loud thud. Legolas heard something crack inside his head before his knees buckled and he crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli cried out, staring hard at the slender, unconcious elf on the ground, paying no heed to the current battle ensuing.  
  
This cost him. The orcs began slamming their shields into his side, breaking a couple of ribs. He went down on one knee and raised his axe to fight, but in vain. A rather gruesome looking orc smacked the dwarf in the back of the head with the edge of its shield. The stout dwarf slumped foreward onto the ground, beside his elven companion, whose hair was turning a slight crimson color from the blood that was now flowing freely from his left temple. The orc checked the pulse on both of them, to make sure that they were still alive. And sure enough, it came.  
  
"Good," the orc melee grunted. "Let the others know that they are subdued."  
  
An orc with a white smudge on his shield nodded briskly and trotted farther down to the hill to a large patch of underbrush and motioned towards the two fallen comrades on the hill. From the shrubbery, a horde of about fifteen orcs sprang out and ran up the hill towards the two people. They nodded appreciatively and bound the prisoners' hands and feet. One of the larger orcs took Legolas's arms and slung them around its neck and his feet around its midsection. Another large orc did the same with Gimli, with a bit more difficulty.  
  
"The elf is very light," The first orc snorted.  
  
The second orc grunted loudly.  
  
"We need to get these back to the master!" He growled.  
  
The band of orcs began to jog back across the plains towards a grungy ol' castle that sat in the shadow of the Misty Mountains. Lightning, somehow, struck behind it when the orcs looked at their destination.  
  
The figure snarled at the orc who was still standing in the corner of his room.  
  
"You are dismissed!" He shouted at it.  
  
The orc grumbled slightly and slowly slouched out of the room, sulkily. The figure slowly began to pace again, but not before the orc burst back in.  
  
"I have word of the victory at capturing the elf and the dwarf, Master Palandor!" it triumphantly screeched.  
  
The human stopped pacing and his face lit up.  
  
"Is this true?" Palandor questioned.  
  
The orc nodded curtly. An evil grin spread across the human's face.  
  
"And thus the King of Gondor shall fall," He said quietly, having no intention of the orc hearing him. Evil happiness began to course through every vein in his body. 


	3. Feet and Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything besides Palandor and his castle (wow, what an accomplishment!).  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Phwee! 8 reviews total! 6 from the second chapter, 2 from the first. I have a couple of things to say first. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about how the chapter format is incredibly screwed up. There is supposed to be space between points of view and charrie changes, but somehow, it got screwed up. I will be trying a new an improved system this chapter and I can only hope that it works. Another thing is that I remembered just recently that I forgot to post a 'chapter preview' section at the end of chapter 2. I am extremely sorry if that caused any pain or suffering.  
  
THANK YOU for all of the positive reviews! I feel so loved. Ramblings to each of the reviewers will be posted at the bottom. And with no further random talking, I give you the third chapter: Feet and Arguments! Enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 3: Feet and Arguments  
  
Aragorn quickly approached the stables, his mind racing.  
  
How could I not have time to see my best friends earlier? The ranger pondered. And now I am able to slip away so quickly away with little notice?  
  
He sighed heavily as he finally arrived at the door of the stables. With a hard yank the wooden door creaked open. He wished to silence the hinges so that he may go unnoticed. The ranger slipped into the stables almost silently. The yellowish hay crackled quietly as he made his way towards a chocolate-brown horse. It's glossed hair shimmering slightly. Aragorn peered around for a saddle and found one sitting on the wooden gate. He gripped the pommel and the seat of the saddle and lifted it from its perch.  
  
The rugged human fitted the horse with the saddle. He reached under the horse and grabbed the girth strap. He gently pulled it across the underside of the horse and through the small buckle at his side. The ranger glanced towards the gate again, the bridle was also sitting there. He swiftly plucked it from the gate and attempted to persuade the horse to open its mouth. It made no effort to do so.  
  
"Come on now." Aragorn said softly to the stubborn horse, pulling its head closer to him.  
  
The horse moved with its head and trod on the ranger's left foot. His breath hissed from his mouth in pain. He pushed the horse over. It slightly lost its balance and it stumbled a few steps to its left, stepping off of Aragorn's foot. The ranger grimaced slightly. His boot had been almost entirely crushed and he could tell that his foot would be severely bruised, if not broken. He winced slightly as he gingerly shifted his weight.  
  
Great! Now I have a semi-broken foot! How can I help my friends now?! He thought wildly.  
  
The horse neighed softly, trying to snap the young king back to reality, but in vain. The ranger just continued to stare into space. The horse was rather disgruntled by this and stepped on the young man's foot again.  
  
Pain shot from his foot and he was hurtled, painfully, back into reality. His glazed eyes snapped back into focus, the acute pain in his foot causing him to hiss with pain again. The horse neighed slightly and stepped off his foot, not wanting to be pushed again. Aragorn turned to the horse scornfully. It rolled its eyes and shook its mane defiantly. The young ranger made another attempt to place the bridle into the horse's mouth, and yet having no success.  
  
"Please?" He said as he gazed into the horse's dark eyes, " Please, Maltin?"  
  
Maltin raised her eyebrows at this. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with this, the rugged king stuck his left finger into Maltin's mouth. She, slightly surprised at that, tried to jerk away from him, but he held her secure. The young ranger tickled her tongue slightly and her mouth opened slightly. Aragorn took those few moments to his advantage. He shoved the bridle into Maltin's mouth and pulled the crown piece over her ear, gently but firmly. The horse tried to pull back from the young ranger again, but in vain. He gripped her firmly and pulled the leather reins over her shaggy head.  
  
Where is Legolas when I need him. Aragorn thought solemnly.  
  
He knew that Legolas was a master at calming and taming such wild and rambunctious steeds, but as for his whereabouts, the young ranger did not know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The orc melee yanked at the unconscious prince that had been laid on him. The blood had quickly stopped, but that didn't keep the grizzly orc from complaining.  
  
"Why do I have to hold the elf, Nafid?!" He grunted to the leader of the pack.  
  
Nafid slowly turned around and halted his small horde. The leader was an orc, with greenish-brown skin and eyes like a cat's. His grungy armor was covered with caked blood from many a battle. He drew out his sword and slowly paced towards the complaining orc.  
  
"Have a problem, Osoufa?" He asked evilly.  
  
Ousoufa didn't pick up the dangerous tone in Nafid's drawling voice and obviously his [Ousoufa's] elevator didn't quite reach the top floor.  
  
"Of course I do!" The dumb orc replied rebelliously. "Even though he is lighter than the stout one, he isn't a feather!"  
  
"And neither is your head!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Ousoufa was cut short. Nafid, with incredible speed, lashed out and took off Ousoufa's head. Black blood spilled across the grass and onto Legolas, who was still bound to the orc and had received a long, ragged cut across his check from the decapitation. Ousoufa's head dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground. The grizzly orc's body fell backwards, trapping Legolas beneath him.  
  
"We will need to unbind the elf to get him off of that lazy excuse for an orc!" Nafid shouted cruelly.  
  
"What if the thing tries to get away?" Another orc chimed in, obviously referring to the prince.  
  
"We'll break its leg then!" Nafid screamed with glee, "It can't run if it can't use its leg!"  
  
At this, the crowd of orcs cheered malevolently. They hadn't been able to do anything to their captives at all. A rather burly orc stepped towards the elf, but turned to Nafid.  
  
"I want to break its leg!" The dark orc grunted. It wore an evil smile and had dark black scale-like armor that reached over almost every part of its body.  
  
"Of course, Kewev," Nafid replied swiftly, "Just do it quick!"  
  
Kewev grinned, showing few teeth, for so many had been knocked out in previous battles. He stepped over the elf and roughly cut the bonds that had been giving the prince severe rope burn. He turned the fair elf so he lay on his back. In a matter of moments the orc had positioned himself so he couldn't miss. He jumped onto the blonde elf's left leg and with a loud, painful crack the bone snapped in two, right below his knee.  
  
Legolas's body jerked suddenly at this and he seemed to wake for a moment brcause of the pain. He stared around at the orcs for a quick fluttering moment before Nafid kicked his head roughly, reopening the wound on his temple and causing it to bleed.  
  
"Any one else have a problem?" Nafid asked, mockingly.  
  
TBC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
General Ramblings:  
  
Hey! Like the third chapter? I hope so. No Palandor this chapter, and I dreadfully sorry it's a bit short. but I thought you guys would go for short chapter rather than no chapter. I might, key word: might, squeeze another chapter out by tomorrow. :) sorry I posted so late! My Algebra teacher has given me no rest at all and I have had tremendous amounts of homework throughout the week. As I promised, I have ramblings to all my reviewers! Phwee!  
  
Caunoiech: thank you! You were my FIRST reviewer and I was so excited when I received the e-mail!  
  
Jana: that really made me wonder too. but this is my first fic and it is NOT prewritten, so I'm trying to do the best I can.  
  
Lilers: phwee! Thank you! :)  
  
Deana: yes, poor Leggy! grins evilly but that is the least of his worries, now that his leg is broken. and . other things that will pop up later. *hint hint: more angst*  
  
Colacookiecarter: thank you! I am *kinda* proud of it I guess. lol :)  
  
Star-Stallion: thank you! Thank you! I will actually try to update this more often, but it all depends on the homework, etc.  
  
Lady-Laswen: wow! Me too! Especially when Aragorn leaves Leggy alone for a little while and then when he comes back, the elf is brutally beaten up! Phwee!!!  
  
Elfmage: phwee! Thank you! You are so encouraging! I think the only reason I really actually got unhooked from my new Princess Diaries book was because I received your two reviews! :) and yes, there will be more angst! I can guarantee you! Lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Preview: here it is!!! Lol  
  
When Aragorn, finally, sets off to find his missing friends, he runs into a couple of problems in the plains of Rohan. Legolas and Gimli arrive at Palandor's castle and Palandor has a few questions for them. Will they answer or will something *terrible* [*wink wink*] happen? Find out in the next chapter: Spiders and Interrogation  
  
Note: there will be Gimli angst and I know there are like, NO Gimli angst fans, . wait! *waves to a person in the far back* but soon after that there will be some classic Leggy angst. Phwee! Have fun! 


	4. Spiders and Interrogation

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I own NOTHING! Except for Palandor, but he isn't that good. I would rather have the elf *pouts* Yes! For mouth-to- mouth for when I hyperventilate Spades! lol  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you so much for all of the positive response! I am so excited with this fanfiction! Phwee! *high-fives all the reviewers* Last chapter I got a lot of "ow" responses and stuff like that. Hmmm... I wonder how that happened... ah, well, must not ponder too much on those thoughts! Lol I'm SO sorry that this update is so late. My sister and my mom were on the computer all weekend, so I worked on it the first day that I got the chance! Phwee! I'm so proud of myself! I actually worked on this on Tuesday! One of my busiest days! It's a miracle! Well, I did have help from my reviewers *wink wink, nudge nudge* I also had an 'inspiration' on this chapter so I worked on it! Phwee!  
  
Another thing is that I put some important stuff in my bio, such as dates I may be posting and events that may keep me from posting. So, if you are ever wondering when I'll post the next chapter, check my bio!  
  
This chapter, I am not going to start with our favorite ranger's POV (sorry Elessar fans *dodges a brick*), but with our favorite elf and dwarf. *hears a cheer erupt from a majority of the audience* Yes, we are going to hear more of our elf-boy's broken leg. Lol :)  
  
More ramblings to reviewers at the bottom of the post. Please Review! Thank you! And now... [drum roll] *watches anxious faces of readers* [longer drum roll] I love to torture you . [longest drum roll] .. BA BA BA BA! Spiders and Interrogation!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4: Spiders and Interrogation  
  
The horde of orcs and goblins had quickly arrived at a smoky, grungy castle, which had obviously seen better days. Its stale walls sat in the shadow of the Misty Mountains, and no doubt had passages that lingered deep into the mountainside. It groaned with the wind as the troupe neared the long intimidating gate, which reeked of blood. A few skulls had been laid randomly around the base, to scare off any of the unwanted.  
  
It had been raining for some time now and the combatants were easily wanting to reach shelter, no matter how deftly fearful it appeared.  
  
"We are finally here!" One of the orcs in the far back screeched exuberantly. A couple of them high-fived each other. The one carrying Gimli unbound the dwarf and forced him roughly into the ground. He groaned slightly as the orc buried a foot in his back before tying his hands painfully tight behind his back. Quickly, the orc pulled the dwarf from the ground and pushed him towards another orc, its hair laying it tattered remains. It grunted slightly.  
  
"What makes you think *I* would want the stout one?" It croaked, the voice like a puddle of mud, sloshing abnormally around between pitches.  
  
"I wasn't making you take *it*, Wookde!" The orc growled apprehensively. "Just put it by the other *thing*" He motioned towards the prince, whose leg was twisted in an odd direction and bore a face of excruciating pain.  
  
Gimli raised his head a little at this. He peered at the fair elf. The prince was faring no better than the dwarf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas felt a sharp pain to his left temple as another orc kicked him again savagely.  
  
When will it end? He asked himself.  
  
The orc grabbed a handful of golden hair and yanked hard to pull the elf to his knees.  
  
"Get up!" He heard something scream into his ear.  
  
His entire head throbbed uncomfortably. The blood pounded in his ears and his world spun wildly. It was then that the elf felt an abnormal numbness in his left leg. The fair prince shifted slightly under the orc's tight grip and glanced down at his leg. It was twisted in an odd direction and he could see a large lump that stuck out from underneath his pant leg. The area was a dark crimson and he rightfully assumed that some serious damage had been done there, but he could not gauge it.  
  
The orc noticed the slight shift and kicked the young elf in the ribs. The prince attempted to double over and shield his bruised ribs, but the grasp on his hair prohibited from him moving the slightest bit. Legolas peered over at Gimli, who was being shoved towards him.  
  
"Gimli," The prince gasped to the dwarf. "Are you alright?"  
  
The stout being snorted rudely, "What does it look like laddie?"  
  
The elf looked away sheepishly. It had been rather obvious that the dwarf was rather uncomfortable and in pain.  
  
All the while, they took no notice of the castle that was but a few yards away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn slipped his riding gloves over his hands. A foul odor clung to them. With one hand he gripped the reins and Maltin's mane in one hand firmly and the other on the seat of the pommel. Silently, he counted to three before mounting Maltin, making sure not to hit her rear end as he swung his leg over her. He felt more comfortable in the saddle than when he was on the ground, but his foot ached slightly from the stirrup. He squeezed the young horse's side with his legs, but Maltin didn't seem to be in the mood to be ridden today. The young ranger squeezed harder, willing the horse to move. She made no visible effort to go *anywhere*.  
  
The more time I waste here, Estel pondered, the less time I have to get to Legolas and Gimli!  
  
The young man kicked his steed roughly in the side, wishing that she would canter from the barn and to his companions' aid. Maltin neighed disapprovingly at this. Thoroughly frustrated, the ranger threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"We are getting nowhere!" He shouted to no one.  
  
The young ranger quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. He knew that he was sure to be heard and seen now. In desperation, the king slapped Maltin on the rear end. With a neigh of displeased inferiority, she bolted off through the gate, tearing it from place. Loud scraping noises like iron being drug across the back of a screaming orc [my older sister gave me that one!]. The ranger heard a ruckus gather inside the castle, the gate still dragging across the ground. Aragorn stuck his booted foot out to kick off the gate, but it continued to catch in the constant gait of the horse. The bright sun nearly blinded him as it reflected off of the metal.  
  
"Maltin!" He whispered hurriedly into her furry ear. "Let the gate go!"  
  
Maltin, pleased that she had made her master angry once again, made an effort to canter over some rocks near the gate of the kingdom, making the gate bounce slightly over the surroundings, making more noise.  
  
"Maltin," Aragron whispered more frantically.  
  
She paid no heed and headed straight for the large portcullis at the Northwestern edge of Minas Tirith. The young ranger on her back glanced back as he heard the rhythmic sound of hooves behind him.  
  
"Faster...Please.. I beg you," He pleaded with his steed.  
  
She quickened her pace, just because she had heard the pleading in the king's voice.  
  
"Thank you mellon-nin, " His smiling voice told her.  
  
If they do not catch us and we continue at this pace, then we should reach the Druadan Forest where we can hide. The man thought.  
  
He was very wrong though, in his thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Palandor sprinted quickly down the long stone corridor that led to the glum courtyard. Many torches lined both sides of stone and his footfalls echoed loudly. His orc messenger followed closely at his heels.  
  
"How long have they been here, Mouk?" The man demanded, his hood falling to reveal his features.  
  
He looked about 38 and in good health. His face was line with a taut, well- kept beard that reached to the tips of his collarbone. It was a dark mahogany and incredibly shaggy. It matched his hair almost perfectly, which reached barely past his shoulders. His face housed two impeccably jade eyes that seemed to be able to burn a hole in anything, just by gazing at it. His nose sat squarely in the middle of his face, while his mouth seemed to have forgotten where to go and plastered itself to his right cheek.  
  
"They only just arrived, my lord," Mouk replied curtly, his bald head shining as they passed each of the torches and his rotted teeth glimmering maliciously in the dim light that was available.  
  
"Good, " The rugged human snarled. "Let us see to their *welcome* to ... how should I say this... their place of betrayal. Are the *preparations* ready?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Palandor rubbed his hands together hastily as he and Mouk ended the ending of the corridor. A dim ray of light shone through a small hole in the upper part of the large brass door that loomed between him and his captives. He reached forward and gripped both handles and pulled hard. The doors slid noisily open. He grinned slightly as he saw that the orcs had dragged their prisoners into the grim courtyard, a trail of blood following the prince. The man inspected the *guests* and scoped out their injuries. The dwarf had a long cut that spanned across where his helm would have been, the small scratch across his cheek, and several bruises on his cheeks. HE could see no other damage, for the stout being's heavy and thick armor hid all else from view. The prince, on the other hand, was sporting several visible injuries. His temple was bleeding again and the life-giving fluid dripped down from his face and onto his already dirty tunic, his leg was abnormally swollen and there were several knots that stuck out at odd angles just below his knee, several bruises that marred his normally fair face, and his right sleeve hand been torn off to reveal a long ragged gash along the forearm that proved that the orcs had not gone easy on him.  
  
The human smiled evilly. He slowly strode over to the dwarf and held up his chin, his arms were being firmly held by two large, muscular orcs.  
  
"I will ask you nicely once, then I will have to get..*mean*," Palador said softly, gazing into the dwarf's angry eyes. "What is the King of Gondor's weakness?"  
  
"I don't know, " Gimli spat back. "And if I did, I certainly would not tell *you*."  
  
The man drew back from the stout being sharply. With a wave of the hand, orcs were set upon the dwarf, beating him roughly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk.." He scolded. "What *am* I going to do with you? Well then, let us try the weak one."  
  
The human side-stepped a couple of stones to stand in front of the elf, who was also being held securely. The captor tugged at the prince's golden hair.  
  
"I am assuming you treasure your great flowing locks," He said crudely to the fair being. "But surely you will not miss them."  
  
He drew out a dagger and held it to the edge of the blonde's long hair. Legolas was far too weak to reject, his head lolled slightly.  
  
"I will ask you the same question..." Palador said softly as he smirked. "What is the king's weakness. He has but one, and do not tell me no, for I have heard rumors of your friendship and how far back in spans."  
  
The prince looked up at the man.  
  
"I shall tell you no such thing, " The blonde said, a certain edge to his voice.  
  
The dagger sliced across many layers of hair, the ends falling into the human's hands. It left a long uneven cut along the back of the prince's head, hair falling in bits and pieces. Gimli roughly began to resist, knowing how much the elf's hair belonged to him.  
  
"Take them to their *rooms*," He snarled roughly. "We shall try again in morning. with more serious consequences."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn rode out of Minas Tirith swiftly, the gate still dragging, but now catching on loose roots and soil. The ranger breathed a sigh of relief. He was out of the city limits, but knew it wouldn't be long before they sent guards.  
  
Wait. He thought. If Arwen is taking care of the city, then I should have no fear of guards coming after me. Although, I should stay in the Druadan Forest tonight, just to be safe.  
  
Maltin also seemed glad to be out of the towering city. She had always loathed how she rarely got out into the open and with other parts of nature. She now pranced happily around.  
  
The gate caught on a long root and it pulled the horse to its knees, throwing the relaxed Estel from her back. He tumbled forward a few yards before stopping, his feet hitting the ground with a loud thump. Maltin neighed satisfactionally. She had succeeded in finally ridding herself of her burden. Swiftly, she righted herself, but before she could take off. The ranger had thrown himself back over her.  
  
"Not so fast." He muttered to her.  
  
She snorted. The horse had just not been fast enough.  
  
"Please, we must hurry to the edges of the forest.." The king said softly to her. "Unless you want to get captured again."  
  
At this, Maltin bolted off towards the forest, cantering swiftly out of view of the white city.  
  
[later, that everning]  
  
Maltin slowed to a trot as the pair neared the forest border. Her rider sighed with relief. They were out of the reach of the guards and anyone who might be pursuing them.  
  
"Into the forest, mellon-nin," Estel whispered.  
  
For once, Maltin obeyed. She had always wanted to go into the forest, to see the lush greenness about her, but had never gotten the chance. As she happily trotted in, her hooves sinking slightly in the mud, the ranger heard something to his right, then his left. He motioned for his steed to stop and she did. He spun around, trying to find the source of the noise. When he found none, he drew out his bow. An arrow was fitted to it by the young king, before e heard a loud thud behind him. Maltin bucked and threw the man from her. She galloped into the thick of the forest, soon out of sight. The rugged human turned to look his attacker square in the eyes.  
  
A spider.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Now here comes the fun part! Answering reviews! Phwee!  
  
Elfmage: lol you too? Thank you! You are too kind! And yes, there will definitely be more angst  
  
Deana: lol yes, I got a lot about our poor prince! Lol and I WILL try to update more  
  
Caunoiech: wow! Really? That's so nice of you! I do love the Author Alert feature!  
  
Colagreenleaf: don't worry the ranger will get to the elf soon enough.. But not without more angst.. And spiders  
  
Stephanie-Lou don't you just hate it when that happens? Lord,. as I said above, more angst is coming!  
  
Jazi: don't worry, I try..  
  
Star-Stallion: thank you! Maybe we could send around a petition for no homework! *wink wink*  
  
Lili: I do try, I really do!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: I can't really hurry with this story *sigh* it's not prewritten, which was a stupid thing of me to do.  
  
Spades:I got a review like yours on the first chapter and I really have been trying to draw it out. but it is so hard! ( hopefully I will get better!  
  
Callie: thank you! I've always wanted to do that! Phwee!!  
  
Legolas's Cousin: sorry! Wrong! Keep guessing, although that was a pretty close guess! Think 'closer'. *wink wink*  
  
Well! That's all! Off to post! Weeeeeeee!!!!!!! *jumps out of chair* until next time!  
  
Dha 


	5. Trouble

Author's Note:  
  
I have a couple of things to say. This story sucks and is a pile of shit. Nothing is going right and I have made so many mistakes, it isn't funny. I write suck-tastically, and couldn't do it to save my life. I thought I could try it out. but the story has done nothing good for anyone. I don't know why people waste their time to read it. It's all SHIT! Now that that's over, onto the *actual* author's note.  
  
Phwee! Another chapter! I am so sorry that I have not been able to update every week, as I had originally hoped. My weekends, which are SUPPOSED to be relaxing have not been and now band advancing on this Saturday. well.. Let's just say that you might be without an update for a couple of weeks. ;_; I apologize ahead of time, so I hope not to get *too* many flames on the topic of me not updating very often.  
  
On the topic of my referring to Estel as 'young', I am implying that he is much younger than the elves. If that caused any confusion. Along with the incident with Maltin, yes I know that is not the horse's name and that Aragorn has a natural ability to calm animals but, all good pets/steeds have bad days (( Spades helped me to get over this area. *huggles Spades* )). So, implying that the horse was having a bad day, anything could've happened. Alrighty now. the orcs. I can't do orcs. Orcs hate me, and they do not like me. I now know that the orcs high-fiving was a big mistake on my part and I apologize. I would like to thank Ainu Laire for his/her flame. I was expecting one.. Also, thank you for the advice about orc names. As I have said before, orcs hate me.  
  
Another thing, in some classic angst stories, Legolas's hair is precious to him. I know I'm supposed to be unique and say that it wasn't precious, but this *is* my first fanfiction and I am trying the best I can. I will probably change that detail when I write another story, excuse me. *if* I write another story. *if* this story is successful and doesn't go splat and bore every one in the world to death. I can see that happening. ; . ; I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers, bloody hell. it's been a ROUGH road to type a fanfiction. and live through my first flame. I *have* read the books, but it's been a while since I last read them and I have every intent to read them again. Thus, I have NO idea who Ghan-buri-ghan is, I have no memory of him. it.  
  
As several of you know, I am an active reader and reviewer. Normally, what takes up most of my time is either homework and my loyal r & r. I have so many stories that I am reading all at once,. well. it's *busy*. So if I do not update in a week, don't worry I am trying my hardest to get it done. It isn't as easy as it appears. Although my chapters tend to be on the short side, more apologies for that, it is difficult to get my ideas into writing. I have the whole general plot in my head and I have very explicit scenes, none of which we have encountered yet. but *will* be encountering, that have already been planned.  
  
I've got the ending worked out, and *some* of the middle. but we're only in chapter 5 and well. that counts as a beginning. Along with these story ideas developing. I have ANOTHER one popping up. The problem is. I can't stick that situation into a story until a few later because. well. there'd be too much focus on one character and I *try* to avoid that and even out the angst.  
  
Now! Enough rambling to you! As usual, general ramblings to my lovely reviewers *gives all the reviewers a chocolate chip cookie* at the bottom of the post. I have 35 reviews! I am one happy person! I love you all. I thought that this story was crap, as I have said many times before, and that I would only get all negative reviews or none at all, but well.. you reviewed, positively. THANK YOU! On with the next chapter!  
  
P.S. I will no longer have chapter previews, because I barely struggled to get the spider part in last chapter and if I'm too stressed then I won't write well and it will be. well. look at my first two chapters and that's what it will look like, and no one wants that.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5: Trouble  
  
Palandor gripped the elf prince tightly by the shoulders. He would not let a single guard touch him. The man's plans were too important to risk any orc weapon being used on him. He had other intentions. The rugged human found it difficult to steer the blonde amongst the stone corridors, due to his broken leg. Palandor had slightly tripped on the fair being's limp leg almost twice already and was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
Farther up the stone hallway, was a staircase that had 5 steps that led up to the slightly higher level of the floor. There were small patches of light that shone onto the dark material, which would make it hard to not miss a step. A small rabbit hopped onto the third step, somewhat happy. It had dark brown fur and bright blue eyes that were stuck in the middle of its somewhat squashed face. It was a male and his name was Poppy. The small bunny peered down the hallway at the approaching company, and at the sight of Palandor, ruffled his fur in disgust. The brown being froze for a moment on the stairs, before rising. This left a good sized pile of droppings in the spot.  
  
Palandor, the orcs, and the captives were nearing the stairs. Gimli tried to struggle almost continuously, but in vain. The orcs roughly beat him with the butts of their swords. The rugged leader turned around and put a halt to it. The last thing he needed was to be without a bargaining chip. Legolas was somewhat trying to walk, but with his broken leg, could do almost nothing; the elf merely dragged on the floor. At the base of the stairs, Palandor began to struggle with the prince again. The man stepped onto the first step, before tripping on the blonde again and falling face first to the stairs and receiving a mouthful of nummy leftover pancakes. The rugged leader twitched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn glanced around at the spiders, each giving him the return glare. The ranger felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at the sight of the coutless hairy legs that surrounded him. Small eyes glowed slightly from the little moonlight that broke through the cover of the forest. He recognized these as the spiders who the elves had taught over thousands of years ago how to speak (( bear with me, okay? I am trying to make this story slightly unique )). Legolas had never spoken of them to him. The king tried to remember where he had heard of them from.  
  
The forest was covered with an eerie silence, slightly disturbed by a soft rustle that meant more spiders were coming. The ranger glanced around, trying to find some possible way to escape from the mess he had just gotten himself into. The small shaft of light in the clearing created shadows ahead of him. He knew he was no great tree climber, but if the human tried. he *might* be able to get out from the forest and away from the current threat. He heard a twig snap loudly and he spun around swiftly, hoping for his story and the hope of saving the prince and the dwarf would not be crushed forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark shapes swirled in and out of Legolas' vision. He had no idea where he was. An aching pain woke him. He peered around slightly. The surroundings were grim. He was in a cell, but it was more of a cage. There were only bars that fenced each prisoner off. Gimli was to his right, sitting against the wall with his hands chained roughly to the wall, while his feet were bolted to the ground. The prince knew that this prevented all movement of the dwarf and winced slightly when he saw his own bonds. The long chain was connected to a rusty manacle that stuck to his neck, so when he moved it the metal rubbed some of his soft skin raw. A large single metal ring was around his feet and bracketed to the floor. His bleeding wrists were slowly healing, but the scabs were sticking to shackles around his thin wrists. He wore some sort of iron glove over his hands, as if to prevent him from using any sort of magic. The chilled air in the cell made the areas where Palandor had cut his hair feel frighteningly bare.  
  
/These humans are so naïve./ He thought. He smiled slightly. /As is Estel./  
  
Sadness choked his throat and he almost immediately began to miss the young ranger and wondered if he would ever see him again. The man had been a companion for many years, one of the fellowship.  
  
The elf's attention swiftly shifted back to his current companion, the dwarf. He tried to move his head slightly, without rubbing off too much skin. The dwarf sat almost stone still and most of his armor was missing. The blonde almost didn't recognize him, for the stout being was hardly ever seen without his proud axe and his battle-worn armor. But, the beard remained true. It had been slightly blood-stained, but still bore the mark of when the archer had gripped it tightly in the mines of Moria to save him from falling into the lava far below. Gimli wore a long chain that wrapped both wrists together tightly. He was also manacled to the wall as the prince was, but the dwarf seemed to be faring better, since he had rougher and tougher skin.  
  
The prince lowered his head to his chest, as much as he could, and said a silent prayer to the Valar that Gimli would come to no harm, if he [Legolas] could prevent it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark being that stared back into Aragorn's eyes seemed to growl as it pounced on its prey. The ranger rolled to the side to avoid being crushed. The large beast let out a small call and at once many more of its friends joined it.  
  
"You have trasspassed into our domain, human," It snarled. "You shall accept the penalty of doing so!"  
  
The young king gasped. Had he truly forgotten about the legends about the spiders' domain in the Druadan Forest. The ones about the 'eight-legged freaks' that terrorized the southern border of the forest to protect their offspring and to ensure that they live as long, or longer, as the humans who lived in the alabaster city of Minas Tirith. The man couldn't believe that he had forgotten all the tales his elven brothers had told him.  
  
=========[flashback]==========  
  
"I'm running away!" A young Estel cried out. His hair was still as untamed as an untrained stallion.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir smirked and shook their dark heads, braids shifting slightly.  
  
"No," The older one said soflty. "Father would be rather mad at you."  
  
"Do you want to hear *another* lecture on why not to run out into the forest?" Elladan quickly said, not missing a beat.  
  
The young boy raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.  
  
"Well." He began. "I've heard it from father, but you still haven't told me the *real* reason why I'm not supposed to wander off." Estel said softly.  
  
"There are tales of an evil lair of spiders, near the border of the forest," Elladan said, eerily.  
  
Estel shifted his position slightly.  
  
"That's not true!" He shouted at the twins.  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes slightly before turning to the elf beside him.  
  
"Isn't that the Drudan Forest?" He whispered to his look-alike.  
  
Elladan shrugged.  
  
"He won't be able to know the difference between the two forests."  
  
The small human had over heard what they had said. He knew that the elves sometimes underestimated how much his ears could pick up.  
  
"Anyway," Elladan murmured, before turning back to the boy. "The spiders that live in the forest have a custom to eating and killing whatever comes into their lair."  
  
Elrohir nodded.  
  
"You never escape alive."  
  
======[end of flashback]=====  
  
Aragorn, for a moment, couldn't help but smirk. The memory of old times with his brothers, brought back many more. But, in an instant, he returned to his current situation, glancing up at the small opening in the tree cover again. The spiders began swarming thicker around him and the man couldn't help feeling slightly hopeless.  
  
"Help me, " He murmured slightly as he made a mad dash towards the nearest tree, and to his only chance of survival.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
I am so sorry for the short chapter. It is a very bad chapter and I am definitely not pleased with it, but I really needed to update. Now, to the replies to reviews! *hands out chocolate chip cookies to all the reviewers*  
  
Elfmage: lol, no *real* angst in this chapter, but the next one. I assure you will have much more  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: I try! I try!  
  
Yalena: son? Oh.. Soon! Sorry. I will try to update more!  
  
Solange: thank you!  
  
Deana: yes we do, and you will see that in the next chapter! As I have said many times, I will try to update faster.  
  
Legolas' Cousin: you have one part of the answer! *wink* thank you for the compliment! ^^  
  
Lady Laswen: I thank you oh so much! You make me happy (  
  
Star-Stallion: You are too kind! And yes, his leg does sound rather nasty.   
  
Spades: (( I save the best for last! Lol )) there it is! The cameo! Poppy did a great job! ^^ phwee! Thank you for letting me use him! It was amusing to try and plan the demise of Palandor in that way! *huggles* thank you so much for the support after I got that flame. I had originally changed the author's note to read that I was going to take the story down, so I could make changes. but you changed my mind. I cannot thank you enough!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Well, that's the crap chapter! Weeee.. Now. I must make leave to find random stuff to smack myself with, and skittles (( lol Spades))  
  
'Til then,  
  
Dha 


	6. A Really Short Chapter

Author's Note:  
  
*stares blankly at the screen* I have one word:  
  
wow  
  
I have never, EVER received so much positive feedback! Thank you so much! I received a lot of "You don't suck," about 75 % of it coming from elfmage, lol. All the positiveness put me in a really good mood and pushed me to *try* and update sooner than once a week. *wink wink* this comes from reviewing! But, homework has been terrible recently and I have had almost no time to write. My grade went to the Nutcracker at Butler University, a college her in Indiana, and that was two hours long. with a 20 minute intermission. I used the intermission to the best of my ability to try and write, but peering eyes kept me from writing a little more than a paragraph. But first, my apologies to Ainu Laire. I have never received constructive critcism before, except for a weird song that I wrote when I was high on Skittles, and mistook it for a flame. Being a new author has its downfalls. *bows in apology* so sorry! But, thank you for the example and letting me know what an *actual* flame is. ^^  
  
I am dumbfounded by the feedback. I thought I would get negative reviews for the profanity use in the author's note, but I guess not. Yeeks! Sorry about that too. I was in such a bad mood and couldn't quite help myself *bows to all the reviewers* you all are so great and wonderful! Many apologies for the mistakes and mishaps. As usual, additional ramblings to the reviewers at the bottom.  
  
Now, wasn't that a *short* author's note? Onto the story!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 6: A Really Short Chapter Gimli felt himself being pulled roughly to his feet. His neck and ankles felt frighteningly bare without the manacles around them. Orcs were taking the dwarf from his cell. To what fate, he did not know. He chanced a glance at Legolas and for a moment winced at the condition and ferocity with which the ugly beasts were treating him with. The prince was being dragged from the wall he had been sitting against, trying to cause him as much pain as possible. The stout being realized that Palador must have given the foul beings an order not to flog the two captives, for he had heard of the unthinkable cruelty with which most orcs treat their victims. No orc-made weapon was even drawn forth, even as a threat. The dwarf felt slightly blessed for the small gift that they had received, but knew there had to be some sort of catch to it.  
  
He saw the orcs' eyes flicker with rage and impatience as the elf struggled to stand, to the best of his abilities, and walk but to fail miserably. The prince fell to his knees, with a loud thud. For his blunder, he captors kicked him savagely in the ribs before pulling him to his feet again.  
  
"Walk, elf," The first orc demanded.  
  
This orc had dark scale-like skin covered in battle scars and worn leather armor that was worn as pants, boots, a tight tunic, and loose sleeves. His teeth had been well rotted and the eyes that were sunk into his face were a dark jade.  
  
"Now!" The second orc shouted.  
  
The dwarf had been so focused on his companion, that he had lost track of his own situation. He felt a sharp jab to his abdomen, and his world succumbed to darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas heard a thump near him and he barely turned to see Gimli on the floor, unconscious. The elf could help but feel guilt rise up in him. He had prayed to the Valar, just the night before, so that nothing would happen to the dwarf. Yet, it had happened. The prince tore his eyes from the limp form the orcs were dragging from the cell to look at his own predicament. He felt a burning sensation rise around his neck since air was getting to the raw areas where the shackle had worn away the soft skin. His wrists were now bound by coarse rope, behind his back. The blonde wanted not to even think of his leg. He knew it was causing him so much pain, he didn't need to see why.  
  
The orcs forced him to his feet again, gripping him tightly by the shoulders. As soon as they got him to stand properly, they led him from his cell, along the stone floor that was dotted with blood. On the way up the dungeon stairs to Palandor, the prince's knees had threatened to give way several times. The orcs; however, had prevented that, they dragged him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn heard a loud cluttering noise and rustling coming from behind him. He knew the spiders would eventually catch up with him, but he had to try. The dark forest helped him none. The ranger could see next to nothing, now that he was away from the pale shaft of moonlight that shone through the canopy of the twisted trees. He slowly felt a burning sensation in his foot but, the man chose to ignore it. It hindered his speed greatly and he stumbled over a tree root that stuck out above the mossy ground. The soil met his face, cold and wet and there was a small tug on his beard on the right side of his face. The ranger struggled to get to his feet, but the hair on his face was caught on the root next to his chin. The king heard a spider approaching quickly and leaping into the air to pounce on him. He snapped his head up quickly, ripping a small patch of hair from the right side of his jaw. Blood began to trickle down his face and the man couldn't help but wince.  
  
Estel rolled to the side swiftly, the spider landing just where he had been a few moments before. The king cursed fluently in dwarvish. A spider finally caught up with the man and jumped onto his back. It stabbed the ranger in the back with a long spindly leg and the human's back arched wildly in pain. The semi-fuzzy arachnid scratched at the human's back, tearing pieces of flesh from his shoulders and the small of his back. The man spun slightly to try and shake the creature from him. He stumbled backwards over yet another root, falling to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next thing Gimli knew was that he was in a large rotunda, filled with various objects but, the centerpiece was obviously the blazing fire set in the center of the wall across from them. A single long metal brand sat in the inferno, the handle barely sticking out. The dwarf could see that the metal on the tip of the brand was white hot and would obviously cause a good amount of pain, should it touch anything or anyone. Two burly orcs gripped the stout being by the arms. He heard the sound of dragging behind him and he glanced backwards. The prince was being dragged in by the harness they had recently applied to his chest, to keep struggles to a minimum.  
  
Palandor strode almost silently into the room. If not for the soft swish of his robes, his steps would've been inaudible. The human strode over to the fire and lifted the brand from its place. He turned to face the elven prince who was now on his knees and all Gimli could do was watch in horror.  
  
==============  
  
Another short chappie, I ish sorry! My brain is not working and well. yeah. time to respond to reviewers... and I am responding in the order that they are in my mailbox.  
  
Star-Stallion: thank you.. But I disagree. this isn't going anywhere.  
  
Deana: thank you! But as with Star-Stallion, I'm going to have to disagree again.  
  
Elfmage: thank you, so much. But as with the past two reviewers: I DISAGREE  
  
Ainu Laire: once again I apologize for the misinterpretation and thank you for your example.  
  
LeapingLizards83: thank you so much but as with many of the reviewers above I am going to have to disagree.  
  
Spades: *laughs uncontrollably* that's hilarious! Ego-plot-bunny now! Lol I will never think of rabbits the same way again. *huggles you* you've changed my life FOREVER! Lol now whether that's good or bad... lol  
  
DaRkMyTh: thank you so much! I do try to update often!  
  
Jazi: when I first read your review I was. well.. Er. sad. then you changed it! LOL that was SO funny. Thank you for the pep talk! I'm going to have to disagree with you as well. Tsk tsk tsk. how many more reviewers will I have to disagree with.  
  
Legolas' Cousin: finally! A reader I can agree with! Lol ding dong another correct answer! Now, the final part consists of two things.  
  
Well. that's all! Early Merry Christmas! I got a journal from someone and I write about all of you! Lol not bad stuff of course. except for Spades's need for coffee.. Herm. well.. got to go!  
  
Dha 


	7. Demons On All Fronts

Author's Note:  
  
Hey all! I know! This is an early update from me! Phwee! I bet you are all sooo surprised! Not! Ah ha! I am so evil! ) This chappie will definitely have more Legolas and less Aragorn. Sorry Estel fans! There's an important piece of the story that goes in here which might not seem to important at first, but will definitely, eventually, become a great part of the plot. I really wanted to update on Friday! I had the manuscript written! I did! But the homework load has just been . O.o dear lord. but this is what you get for lots o' reviews! I got 14! 13! *gapes* yeeks! I'm so excited! 39 total! *faints* So! Without further ado: Chapter 7!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 7: Demons On All Fronts  
  
The darkness that swirled around Legolas was a soothing one, that he easily accepted. There was no pain here, and that was bliss. He drifted amongst the darkness, enjoying the rest and soothing feeling that coursed through his body. The elf wished to stay much longer in this state of peace and tranquility. But, a thought fluttered into his vacant mind, like a feather caught in a midsummer's breeze.  
  
Gimli.  
  
The prince immediately began to fear for his companion and almost wanted to leave his precious sleep. almost. The blonde felt as if nothing could hurt him here, no anguish or pain would come hurtling his way, that nothing could go wrong but, something did. He began to hear voices all around him. A gruff one which he easily distinguished as Gimli's.  
  
"No!" It screamed, piercing the silence that surrounded the lithe form.  
  
The sound of footsteps rapidly scraped the floor. A struggle. Heavy ones, followed by lighter ones, but not as light of those of an elf, danced in a sort of pattern. Then came a steady hissing noise. It was swiftly block out by a small grunt and a thump on the floor. The archer; however, was confused. What was the hissing noise?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli was on his knees, clutching at his stomach. A hard kick had been received there. The dwarf again tried to struggle against the orcs that held him from Legolas and the brand, which was hissing loudly. Another knee in the stomach was the result of that but, nevertheless, the stout being was holding his own against them. The orcs tried to restrain him, wrestling his bound wrists behind his back again. Palandor shifted his gaze for but a moment, to peer at the rambunctious dwarf. The rugged Halfling noticed this. The rogue was being distracted, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The man turned to the dwarf again, shaking slightly with rage but, he gripped the handle of the brand a little tighter and his confidence was returned. The hot metal was still pointed at the elven prince, who was barely being supported by another pair of muscular orcs.  
  
"You cannot save him," The brunette said plainly. " *He* will win over the host and Gondor will fall."  
  
" *He*?" Gimli asked, not meaning to say it aloud.  
  
Palandor merely smirked evilly before turning back to the blonde, who had been set on his knees, his broken leg not quite cooperating, the knee swollen.  
  
"Remove his tunic," He snapped at the two orcs gripping the prince from under the arms.  
  
They nodded swiftly and ripped the mirkwood fabric from his back. The man sprinkled dark black powder, which looked like finely crushed charcoal, over the hot tip of the brand. I emitted thick black smoke and the dark metal shifted into a face. A terrible face of a demon with long horns that reached over its face. A hooked nose protruded from the middle of the brand and its eyes were as ugly and horrible as the brand itself. The face growled deeply and gruffly before the villain holding it jabbed the hot metal into the skin over the elf's heart, and the smell of burnt flesh became potent in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A hot hissing noise entered the prince's dark world. Immediately after, a sharp pain wrapped itself around his whole being It felt as though something was entering his very soul. He opened his eyes in surprise and the real world spun wildly around him, as if he were on a giant wheel. The blonde felt the release of his arms by the orcs and he slumped forward onto the floor. He felt gazing eyes fixed on him. The archer felt as if he were on fire, twisting and sprawling out across the floor in an attempt to escape the pain. Then, suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Legolas blinked and sat up. Tears that had been on the verge of escaping were quickly blinked back in a fury. A steady throb of pain hit him, in his chest. He moved his hand to it and found burnt flesh, mushy and bleeding. He prodded it a few times, before withdrawing his hand. The elf smiled a little, at least this pain was bearable. With a sharp tug; however, he was dragged up to his feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli sighed with relief. He had been so worried and frightened when his companion had been writhing agonizingly on the floor. The dwarf had seen the elf's body twist in such ways that should not even be physically possible. The short being looked at the blonde, startled at the surprise that showed clearly upon his face.  
  
"Legolas?" He murmured, only loud enough for the elf to hear.  
  
Hearing his name, the prince turned to the bearded Halfling.  
  
"It. Is. Alright." He muttered in between gasps, greedily sucking in the air that had been limited when on the floor. But, something greatly surprised him. The elf stretched out his right leg, moving it freely. It wasn't broken. He raised his hand to his temple, no bump or remnants of a wound and instantly the captive turned on his captor.  
  
"What happened to me?!" The blonde demanded impatiently.  
  
"*I*," Palandor said, grinning, "didn't do anything. *He* healed you. He doesn't like having a wounded or weak host."  
  
Legolas felt something squirm around in him and said in a voice that was not his own, "Thank you, Palandor. I'm sure I can find a way to reward you."  
  
"There is a way," came the curt reply. "I need you to use the elf's mind and tell me a secret hidden there."  
  
The blonde nodded curtly, but then shook his head violently as if trying to rid his mind of something surprise spreading across his face. He buried his head in his hands, only to discover that the missing locks of hair had grown back, there were no cuts and bruises n him and a steady headache that had been with him since he became a captive to the man, was gone. The only thing was the charred skin on his chest. Confusion ripped through the archer's mind, ridding it of all sensible thought.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked himself, hoping that at east one of the two entities inside him would answer, and fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn shook the heavy spider from his back and raced towards the small hole in the forest canopy again. Leaves fell all around him as the spiders broke through the underbrush he was darting through. His cloak threatened to catch on the thorns that protruded from a nasty set of bushes to his right. The ranger staggered to his left, barely dodging the bush. The man spotted a low branch. He reached up, took hold of the branch and pulled himself into the tree. The spiders were slightly surprised by this action. The king began to climb the tree, almost as swiftly as an elf, hugging the thick trunk close to him. He found various nooks and crannies that he used to aid in his escape. The spiders, although, followed just as quickly. Escape was near. A spider prepared to launch itself at the escaping human. The ranger saw this and, as a final attempt, jumped towards the opening, pushing off the top-most branch, using every skill his brothers and Legolas had aught him about jumping, and prayed to the Valar he would make it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Skittles to all my reviewers! *hands skittles to everyone*  
  
Responses:  
  
Colacookiecarter: thank you so much!  
  
Elfmage: lol! I know! XD the other day I had to attempt to explain.. -.-  
  
Luvvicks: don't kill me! Ahhhh.  
  
ElvenRanger13: I try!  
  
Me: I like your name! Lol  
  
Legolas' Cousin: *evil smirk* and there's more to come. mwahahahahaha!  
  
Ryoko Lasgalen: I know it was short! *whimpers*  
  
Spades: XDD a manucurist? Dear lord..  
  
Leapinglizards83: awww. *blushes* thank you! It's always nice to hear encouragement  
  
Crystal Cold Tears: Thank you very much!  
  
Star-Stallion: when are YOU going to update?  
  
Ainu Laire: thank you for the hugs! *hugs back* but I'm glad you DIDN'T go easy on me. otherwise I could've gotten more and actually shut down the story. and from what I've heard no one wants that. Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
Deana: thank you, girl! I'm new to the whole 'girl' thing, I'm a loner. except with Miriah, because she's as weird as me, so you'll have to give me lessons. LOL  
  
HEY! I plan to give you a Christmas present early for the next couple of days, so keep your eyes open! *wink*  
  
Dha 


	8. A Swift Escape

Author's Note:  
  
Another early update! Phwee! *dances around in circles* I told you to keep an eyes out for your Christmas present! ^^ wow! I bet I surprised you! Lol I have these four chapter written down on paper and they just need to be transferred to the computer and to ff.net! woot! I am so proud of myself for updating early!  
  
Also, I have not seen Return of the King yet, so don't spoil it for me! I have read the books and I already know what happens, but Peter Jackson has a way with sticking in stuff that wasn't originally written in the books by Tolkein. Such as the 'shieldboarding' down the stairs by Legolas. etc. etc.  
  
As usual, there are responses to reviews! Now! Onto Chapter 8!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 8: A Swift Escape  
  
There was a blinding flash of light from below Aragorn, distracting him slightly. He was so surprised when his hand struck the branch, he only kept from falling by his instincts, on which he clasped it tightly. The opening in the canopy was right above him, the moon shining in on him. But, he glanced down, the there was a man in white. The man had a medium length white beard in robes of gleaming white waving his staff here and there, fighting off the spiders. The ranger hung by one arm to the branch, watching the newcomer. The stranger fought in a sort of dance, ducking and jabbing in a rhythmic pattern. It, then, struck the king in a moment: Gandalf! He released the branch, drawing out his sword, filled with new found hope, and joining the deadly dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas felt a shiver run up his spine. He and Gimli were back in the dank cell. It wasn't the cold cell wall, but he felt, and knew, that something was there that shouldn't be. The prince wasn't shackled up or manacled to the wall, but free to stroll around the cell. if he had wished to. The elf stretched out his leg again, the bones felt new in a way. The elf felt his sanity slipping like sand, the more he tried to hold onto it the more it slipped through his fingers. The prince felt to physical pain, due to the healing power of the demon, but the mental pain that was wracking his brain was great.  
  
Across the cell sat Gimli, chained up again. The dwarf saw confusion flashing on his companion's face. He saw what an effect that the demon was already taking on the wood-elf. The short man; however, was surprised when the blonde smiled at him. The stout being cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" asked the dwarf.  
  
"Nothing," replied a sweet, melodious voice, . too sweet.  
  
"Don't 'nothing' me you stubborn elf!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"You're possessed by a demon!"  
  
"I am fine, Master Dwarf. Do not."  
  
The elf was interrupted by a soft clang, followed swiftly by softer footsteps. He tensed.  
  
"What is it?" the dwarf asked, curiously.  
  
"They're coming," the archer replied, his ears straining for bits of conversation. "All I can hear is 'trees.'"  
  
"Trees?" the stout being asked.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious, the blonde would've retorted, 'Yeah, the big brown things with leaves. Ever seen them?' But, he had not the heart to joke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn swung his blade rapidly, taking off spider legs, while Gandalf stabbed his staff into the ground, sending a shock through the spiders in the direct vicinity of the wizard. They stood back to back for a moment before each lunging out at the spiders. Dark blood sprayed out across the ground, staining the soil. A spider jumped at the two men. Gandalf raised his staff and shot a white blast at it.  
  
"When I blind them, we must flee!" The older wizard cried out.  
  
"They plan to escape!" came a nasty snarl from one of the spiders and they locked their circle tighter.  
  
The other man just simply nodded curtly. The white wizard chanted the spell, and just before he finished, he made a motion for the ranger to shield his eyes. The king did as he was told and covered his eyes with his hands. There was a huge, blinding flash of light, making the entire forest brighter than day. Then, it stopped. The spiders glanced around. The two men were nowhere to be seen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ranger and wizard were both on the back of Shadowfax, riding away from the Drudan Forest. The ranger was still trying to catch his breath. Their escape had been swift and they had had to run a great distance. Luckily, the wizard had left this steed in a nearby clearing for a quick getaway.  
  
"How. Did. You. Find. Me?" asked the Gondorian in between gasps.  
  
"You underestimate your wife," said the white wizard with a wink.  
  
The king chuckled.  
  
"It seems I have. How did Arwen know where I was?"  
  
"She watched you from a tower. She saw you were heading towards the forest and suspected you were going to hide there for the night."  
  
Aragorn nodded as the wizard chuckled warmly.  
  
"What is it, Mithrandir?" the ranger asked, "that is amusing you? I wish to know so that I may join in on the merriment."  
  
"She also," the older man said, smirking, "saw your escapade with the gate."  
  
Aragorn flushed for a few moments, rubbing his sore foot for it had become sore again from all the running and the spiders. But, only before the both of them began to laugh whole-heartedly. Everything in the king's world seem to be alright before, with a start, he remembered why he was out here in the first place.  
  
"Legolas!" He cried out.  
  
Gandalf was surprised at the sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" the wizard asked.  
  
"He and Gimli were taken!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
The ranger hung his head low and prayed that nothing horrible had become of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli raised an eyebrow. Legolas looked fearful and self-accusing. The prince was curling in on himself and that was clear. The dwarf would've strode straight across the stone-floored cell to comfort the despairing elf, if he could've. The manacles were too strong and he too weak. The Halfling had noticed a definite change in the blonde's attitude. The wood- elf had buried his face in his hands. The outlook appeared to be bleak, but the stout being had never made that a reason to lose hope. Sifting through his mind, the bearded Halfling remembered one elvish word that the archer had taught him,  
  
"Do not despair, mellon-nin," He said, simply.  
  
Shocked, Legolas looked up with a tear-stained face. The sound of his native language being spoken by the dwarf startled, but comforted him.  
  
"W-What?" The elf asked, his voice no longer haunted by the gruff voice of the demon,  
  
"You're going to make me repeat that confounded elvish word?" the other retorted.  
  
The prince smirked. He knew that his companion would probably never repeat what he said, but knew he should give it a try.  
  
"Of course," the blonde said, wiping his face on his sleeves.  
  
Gimli smiled before letting out a hearty chuckle.  
  
"Feeling better, lad?" he asked.  
  
Before the elf could hold it back, his hand shot up to the seared flesh on his chest, the only place that the demon hadn't healed. It stung slightly at the touch and he felt something ripple through him. The dwarf, again, wanted merely to draw his had away from the evil one's entrance place, but could do a little more than nothing,  
  
"Legolas!" he managed to say and the archer's eyes snapped away from the burnt shape on his chest.  
  
The elf was going to say something, but was interrupted by the loud clang of the cell door opening.  
  
"Come," one of the orcs said as he pulled the prince to his feet.  
  
"Thank you," came the gruff voice again and tears slid down the blonde's face, tears that burned him with shame.  
  
The orcs turned to Gimli and with the butt of a sword, knocked out the dwarf. The next thing he saw and remembered was that they were in a dark grove of trees with Legolas whimpering softly next to him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hallo! * hands skittles to all the reviewers* Here are the response to the few that read the new chapter between now and last night at 10pm! Lol I know one of the reviewers read it during computer class. *winks* I received a death threat. and well... various things. ^^  
  
Colacookiecarter: lol! You'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Jazi: lol! I'm not *always* late.. Am i? lol thank you!  
  
Luvviks: O.o yeeks! maybe I should never end this story. hmmm. or never update again! *ponders both thoughts for a few moments*  
  
LegolasLover2004: O.o meep! Okay! Okay! I plan on posting tomorrow as well!  
  
Well. that's all folks! I plan to update tomorrow, possibly Saturday!  
  
Dha 


	9. Trees

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! Merry Christmas! Lol, I have one more chapter already written out after this. Only one more. then you'll have to wait a couple of days. Lol I'll leave you with a cliffie though. ) hee hee hee! I know this is post- ROTK and I have Gandalf in it. let's just say, he hasn't left for the Grey Havens yet. Alright? Good.  
  
I rececently saw ROTK. Omg. for those who haven't seen it. all I have to say is: wow. and bring Kleenexes. Lol For those that have seen it, they know why. ;.; I held in all my tears. until I got into the car to go home and I broke down, sobbing like CRAZY! Lol My sisters took me to get ice cream, so I got sweets. I am currently listening to the ROTK soundtrack as I type, and that's making me cry. Like Titanic! XDDD  
  
Billy Boyd is such a great singer, I'm listening to him. Hmmm. *wants Orlando to sing* In the book, he sang! But. *spots people in the audience who haven't seen ROTK yet* er. well. nevermind! I also like Aragorn's. *receives glares* er. scratch that too. -.-  
  
My dad is going to take me to see it on Monday, again. Phwee! I will already know what happens, but . well. yeah. lol u.u the only thing that won't be good is that there will probably be more people there, since it's Christmas Break and all .  
  
Normal Response at the bottom, do I even have to tell you guys? Now! Chapter 9!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 9: Trees  
  
Legolas walked up to the nearest tree and pressed a hand to the trunk. He listened for them. But, he found no sound or soul in the wood, A cold shiver ran up his spine and his hand felt as if it were on fire. He withdrew his pale hand from the bark. In its place was a burnt-in handprint in the tree. The elven prince jumped back from the silent wood. Gimli was startled at the elf's sudden movements. The dwarf had been lying on his back in the cold, wet soil, but now was sitting up, peering anxiously at the archer.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, standing up. The stout being walked slowly over the elf and reached out to touch him.  
  
"Don't," came a gruff reply as the blonde cringed and shied away from the rugged halfling's touch, "Touch me! Have you seen not what I have done? I am evil! I have harmed nature!"  
  
The dwarf nearly let out a snort of laughter, but held it in, realizing the seriousness that shrouded the prince's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
The elf turned from the tree, but not towards Gimli. He then pointed to the smouldering handprint. The dwarf turned to see the imprint in the bark. When the stout being turned back to the blonde, he had curled into a ball like a small puppy to expected to receive beatings or scolding. The elf rocked slightly back and forth in the dark soil, his face hidden in his nearly white hands.  
  
"Legolas," the short man murmured.  
  
"Leave me be!" A rough voice called back, from somewhere in the hands that covered the fair being's face.  
  
The trees around them groaned a little, and the dwarf never knew what hit him. The last thing he remembered was the archer sobbing into his ice-cold palms just before he felt something long and hard catching him in the small of his back and the sensation of being flung up into the air coursed through him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas hadn't heard the tree branch coming, his sobs closed out every other sound. He; however, felt himself getting crushed by the rough limb. The nearest tree to him, the one with the handprint in it, had slammed its thickest branch upon him. Bones in the archer's arms, legs, and chest began to snap under the tremendous pressure as the tree pressed harder on the helpless elf. It held its branch in place for but a few moments longer, before releasing it, assuming the prince was dead. Splinters had riddled the wood-elf's torso, letting out small bits of blood, which clung to the wood. After a few seconds, the branch caught on fire and burned like an inferno and the fair being stood up, the demon had healed him yet again. The look in his eyes could've set anything fire. Evil crept across his face. The demon was alive in him, full and taking control.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf had stopped for the night, setting up a small camp. The wizard had tended to the ranger's torn back and bruised foot. The king rubbed the sore area again. He was lucky that it wasn't broken. A small fire was crackling and night had fallen on the weary travelers. They had been tracking for the entirety of the day since dawn and the escape. Estel sat against a boulder, underneath a small precipice, it was almost too dark to see anything, if not for the fire. it would have been pitch black. The man rested his tense body against he cool surface of the stone. He smiled slightly in contentment, The kind was comfortable where he sat. The pair of the, had left the realm of Gondor and were now in the plains of Rohan. It seemed so long since he chased the horde of uruk-hai across these plains, before his mind wandered back to his two missing companions. He and the white wizard hadn't picked up on the trail yet, but were destine to, eventually. He couldn't help but worry for his two friends.  
  
"You should rest, Aragorn," came a warm voice from across the camp, breaking the silence like a whip.  
  
"I cannot," murmured the leather-clad man, "when my thoughts are restless."  
  
Gandalf slowly walked over the the younger of the pair and placed an arm around him.  
  
"It will be alright," the wizard said. "We will find them. You'll see." He winked and smiled.  
  
This made the troublesome king smile. The old wizard always had a way to cheer someone up. In the backround, the man could hear Shadowfax neighing softly and moving around to keep busy.  
  
"Thank you, Mithrandir," He said with a smiling voice.  
  
The white-bearded man simply smiled and said, "Now rest. We shall continue at dawn."  
  
Aragorn smiled and drifted into sleep to the sound of the older man's voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli hit the soil with a thump. He ached all over. Another tree swept its branch down at him, threatening to take him airborne again, but someone blocked it. The figure was broken in two, with a loud series of snapping sounds echoing through the grove. The dwarf saw a flash of golden hair and knew that it was Legolas. He saw as the elf's spine broke, his back bending impossibly far back over the branch, ribs protruding from the torso. The limb then slammed the archer into the ground, once again making him look like an overgrown porcupine, with all the shards of wood that stuck out oddly from his broken back. The blonde laid in the soil, face down and unmoving for a few moments before his tattered flesh began spitting the pieces of branch from his back and sewing itself back up. The fair skin of the elf was once again unmarred, with the exception of his chest. He sat up and peered at the battered dwarf who was panting, and lying on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Master Dwarf?" He asked, taking a few glances and the various inuries that he could see on the surface.  
  
"You should be the one to talk, elf," replied the Halfling. "You should be dead!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That branch clearly snapped your back in half!"  
  
"I don't fell any diff-" he stopped. The demon had been healing him from the moment it had entered his soul and body. There was another loud whistle of wood flying swiftly through the air, swinging towards them. Neither moved. That was when the elven prince of Mirkwood would test the demon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start, night still laid thick about them like ablanket. The fire was out and Gandalf was sound asleep across from him. The ranger looked around as he tried to remember his disturbing dream.  
  
---//dream//---  
  
Estel strolled slowly through the gardens at Rivendell, the ones he had grown up in. The ranger peered around at the many trees that surrounded him. He smiled as he thought of Legolas and how at home the prince was when he was at Rivendell. As the man turned a cornere, he squinted his eyes to see a figure lying face down on the ground. It's golden hair was splayed out across the area around its head. The Mirkwood colors of green and brown were worn proudly and a Lothlorien cloak decked the being's back. The disturbing part, thus far, was the crimson pool of blood that surrounded it.  
  
"Legolas!" the king exclaimed, for the figure was with no doubt, the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The man rolled the elf onto his back so the man could see the blonde's face. The eyes were closed and the remainder of it was twisted and contorted, two long horns reached over his friends face, which jutted out from the skull leaving the skin to lie unevenly around them. Blood stained the jade tunic, around the area of the heart, and the wood-elf's shimmering hair. But, the glow that usually emenated from the archer was not there. and neither were the pointed ears. In a sudden moment, the prince's eyes snapped open. Bloodshot and black-rimmed eyes stared out of a sunken in face and scales dotted the surface of the nearly fair skin, it too had been tinted a shade darker.  
  
"Welcome, king of Gondor," came the demon's gruff voice, cracking the remains of the melodious voice that the ranger had once known and loved.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" asked the human.  
  
"Nothing," the demon retorted, through the elf.  
  
Immeadiatly, the blonde's hands reached up and ensnared the rugged man's neck, squeezing tightly.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried out, as much as he could.  
  
"Where he is, he cannot hear you. He is gone!"  
  
It was then that the man had woken from his nightmare.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
I love you reviewers! You make the world go 'round! *hands skittles to all the reviewers*  
  
Legolas's Cousin: tee hee! There will be much more! *rubs hands together in anticipation*  
  
Lollipop5: thank you! Welcome! Nice to have you aboard!  
  
Jamie: thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll try!  
  
Mogcat: thank you! I've recently taken up the habit of writing my chapters in Language Arts. ^^  
  
Tyne: don't worry, there'll be more angst. Phwee!  
  
Jazi: XDDD don't worry! That day will come! Palandor will receive a nice bruising as well!  
  
Palandor- that's not nice.  
Me- well neither are you!  
  
Colagreenleaf: thank you! You'll have to see my reply for the answers. Lol I HAVE seen ROTK and he is pretty darn awesome!  
  
LegolasLover2004: meep! Of course! *is scared half to death* whatever you say!  
  
Star-Stallion: woot! Thank you! Lol, thanks for updating as well! ^^  
  
Elfmage: don't worry, you'll have your chance to cry *evil snicker*  
  
Deana: lol! ^^ thank you!  
  
Luvvicks: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Lol ^^ can't kill me yet! *dances for joy*  
  
Well, that's all!  
  
Dha 


	10. A Trail Picked Up

Author's Note:  
  
This is the fourth chapter, in four days. O.o it's killing me x.x I have no time for anything else. so this is the last piece of your Christmas present, and you'll have to wait around a week for the next chapter. I can't write them on paper fast enough. x.x  
  
I would like to thank ALL of you guys, the reviewers, especially those who reviewed after every chapter! Thank you so much! I love getting all the reviews! ^^ I love it! My mailbox, over the last couple of days, has been filled with reviews! And that definitely is not a bad thing! Lol I am loving this present as much as you guys, especially because I'm getting reviews and I know what's going to happen. XP  
  
I seriously am going to try to update faster than my 'once a week' pace that I took before this present. Lol It's hard though, with all the homework. But, it's Christmas break and there's no homework! And, better yet, NO SCHOOL!  
  
I bet you all know where the responses to reviews are going to be. *hears a general 'at the bottom' echo from the crowd* wow! You guys are all so smart! Lol Now! It is time for the 10th chapter! *throws party* the 10th chapter! Phwee! I feel so special!  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 10: A Trail Picked Up  
  
Gimli could only watch in horror as the branch swung low towards Legolas. The prince stood firm where he was and knew this would be painful. The limb pierced through the elf's chest, slicing through the flesh easily. It missed his heart, but barely. Blood spraying across the ground and dotted the semi-shocked face of the blonde. He looked around slightly, his face that of one who had been expecting this, but was still surprised. The archer spit up blood, and smiled at the dwarf who was sitting in shock. The large tree wrenched the branch from the torso of the elf, flipping him to his back, on the ground. The stout being cried out in horror at the actions of his companion. He crawled forward to the fair being, who had his eyes closed. The bearded Halfling made it to the prince, and quickly felt for a pulse. None came. The archer, without a doubt, was dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn peered around the camp again, there was something amiss here. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt that there was something wrong with Legolas. A hole seemed to appear in the ranger's heart, ripping a vacuum in his soul. The king felt the sound of the elf's laughter leave him and his presence disappear. The warm feeling of the elf's touch was gone.  
  
"Legolas?" He asked no one in particular. "Legolas!"  
  
Gandalf was woken by the yell. Concern swiftly etched itself across the wizard's face.  
  
"What is it?" He asked the human.  
  
The leather-clad man simply bowed his head, trying to hold back tears that had become prominent.  
  
"Legolas." the Gondorian replied solemnly, "is gone."  
  
"What?" came the startled reply of the white wizard.  
  
"I can no longer feel him. His presence has left me."  
  
Comprehension dawned on the older man. He had never fully understood the bond between the elf and the man, but now did. The white-robed man nodded solemnly.  
  
"We must make hast in finding him and Gimli," he said, quickly. "I never, yet, have doubted the prince's will to live. He will be alright."  
  
"How can we hope for that?!" the rugged man shouted back. The loss of his friend was making the king irrational and tempermental.  
  
"I'm surprised you ask, Estel."  
  
The ranger lowered his head in shame and grief.  
  
"I am sorry, mellon-nin," replied the younger man.  
  
"You were named that for a reason. Do not despair."  
  
Estel nodded and hoped that Mithrandir was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli held the dead prince in his arms.  
  
"You confounded, stubborn, reckless elf!" He shouted at the limp form he was cradling. "Why did you do that?! You idiot."  
  
He swore fluently in dwarvish. The stout being was so wrapped up in his anger at the blonde that he didn't notice the hole in the archer's chest closing up, the skin and organs healing. In an instant his body lurched back to life as his heart resumed beating and his lungs took in a tremendous amount of air. Legolas sat up quickly, knocking heads with the very surprised Halfling. The elf massaged his head slightly before that pain as well, vanished.  
  
The stout being peered at the wood-elf with wide eyes before reaching forward and hugging the crap out of the blonde. He sat back, still looking at the prince.  
  
"You were dead!" the dwarf exclaimed.  
  
The archer was surprised, and felt the area where the tree had struck through him. No uneven skin, no blister, not so much as a scrape. The flesh was whole again but the ground was coated in a thick sticky substance. Blood.  
  
"Well," He stated, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not, am I."  
  
"Obviously not, laddie," the dwarf said, grinning from ear to ear. "Just, don't do that. AGAIN!"  
  
They heard another loud screeching sound and looked at the trees in front of them. The dark tree that had struck Legolas began to burn like a wildfire, the demon had made the elf's blood poisonous and very flammable. Then, the fire began spreading to the other trees. The elven prince cringed at the sound of the trees screaming. A voice came up from deep inside the elf again and his eyes flashed menacingly. The elf stood and stepped towards the nearest tree, away from the dwarf.  
  
"They deserved it," the demon said in his usual gruff and dark voice.  
  
Gimli turned back to the fair being, who was standing near to him, surprised but not too startled at the hold that the evil entity had taken. The archer shook his head again, and looked as surprised as the bearded Halfling next to him. This was quickly covered; however, by a look of calm. He turned to hold out a hand to the dwarf, his blue eyes now filled with peace and tranquility.  
  
"Come, Master Dwarf," he said serenely. "Let us find a way out of here."  
  
The stout being took the hand openly and was pulled to his feet. But, before they could take even a single step, there was a loud crack and the floor gave way beneath them. They had obviously not been in a *real* grove of trees, but one Palandor had created to trick them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn was startled. His friend's laugh had left him meaning only that the beloved elf was dead. Only if the prince were alive would the melodious voice return to him. The ranger longed to have seen the blonde one more time. The king felt guilty. During his last months, before the wood-elf's death, he had seen but a little of the charming face and calm blue eyes of his friend and now he was dead. He already missed his rambunctious companion. His heart ached. But, after a few moments, the ranger felt the warm presence returning to him. The man was no less than shocked. This meant, that somehow, the prince had survived! The king cried out in joy, causing Gandalf to quirk an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it now?" the wizard asked.  
  
"He is alive!" Estel exclaimed. "He lives!"  
  
"But you just said."  
  
"Nevermind that! Legolas is back with the living!"  
  
The white wizard across from the man smiled. The younger turned to the older, who was wearing a look of 'I told you so!' The white-bearded man opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"You need not to say it," The ranger interrupted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, at dawn, Aragorn awoke again. Their makeshift camp had already been taken down and Gandalf was fishing through the ranger's bag. Bright sunlight played across the small area and he looked around. They were in Rohan. The pair had slept under a small precipice that jutted out of the large boulder that the king had rested his back on the night before. It had been so dark the night before, that he hadn't really been able to observe his surroundings. The man sat up and moved to put his cloak on, this startled the white wizard, who had recently found several pieces of Lembas bread In the king's leather bag.  
  
"Ah." began the wizard, "You awake."  
  
"Good Morning to you too, Mithrandir," the ranger said, smiling. "Yes, I did pack food."  
  
The wizard had opened his mouth to speak, but his question had been answered. He stood up and began to walk towards the man still on the ground, who was peering at the soil curiously.  
  
"They were here," the king murmured. "There was a struggle." He fingered the dirt and found a small patch of blood. "This is." the man put the dried blood to his nose. ".elf blood." Estel spotted another pool of dried blood, darker than the first and did the same thing with it. "Dwarf blood." He then began to follow a series of footsteps. "Come Gandalf! I have found a trail!"  
  
And, the statement was true, the trail had been picked up. The pair of them took up their packs, mounted Shadowfax and began to follow the mismatched footsteps.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas peered around the semi-dark room that he and Gimli had fallen into. The only light came from a small circular opening in the floor not to far ahead of him. On the ceiling, ripples of light played across the plain surface. It showed that in the opening, there was a sort of fluid. The demon began to wrack his mind again for the secret that he hid and his head began to ache. From there, everything went black.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Tee hee! Cliffie! ^^ I'm so evil. *hands skittles to all the reviewers* Love you all!  
  
Responses:  
  
Colagreenleaf: XDDD that's SO funny! But, I don't think that someone so naturally charming could ever sing bad. lol  
  
LegolasLover2004: O.o . I am I am! *furiously begins to write the next chapter*  
  
Star-Stallion: XDD omg! I feel so loved! We now have an inside joke! Lol ^^ I will forever remember this! (  
  
Deana: *zips lips* not going to reveal any further plot! Lol Thank you! ^^  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter! Gotta go work on the next one! ^^  
  
Dha 


	11. More Trailing

Author's Note:  
  
Hmmmm. *tries to think of something to postpone the chapter more* Nope! Nothing happened in my life. Well, Spades knows what happened. and I think *she* should tell you, not me. I helped her on a story, which by the way is a brilliant idea. ^^ It was fun! First ever that anyone has come to me with an idea and asked if I like it. *is awestruck* Gaaaaaahhh.. It is very awesome.  
  
I have 96 reviews! 96! Wooooo! *happy dance* This is my first story and I have 96 reviews? *faints* x.x .. *pops back up* Well, I can stay passed out because I have a story to update! And, well. luvvicks would kill me if I didn't. *bows to luvvicks* Not the donuts! Eeee! *screams in terror* I do have to ask you one thing, How was the fish for breakfast?  
  
Alright, unfortunately, I have no more Author's Note to write. for once. Wait! I will be giving some physical land features. I apologize for any mistakes! -.- I am not a Middle Earth expert etc. etc! General ramblings to reviewers where? *a mixed cry echoes from the small audience* Thank you! At the bottom! And now, I give you Chapter 11, the number after 10 but before 12.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 11: More Trailing  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf rode atop Shadowfax, whose hooves left little or no trace that it had even been there. The air seemed to be fresher and more welcoming than it had the previous night. With the knowledge of the prince having survived filled the ranger with a new sense of hope that drove him onward. The man continually peered at the grassy ground that was smashed, torn up, and various our things. At the current moment, boulders lined the king's side views and knew that if the rail continued in the same way, then he and the wizard would arrive at the Misty Mountains, but they were only but a little less than a half day's ride away from the rocky eastern border of Eriador. The rugged man let out a small sigh of relief at this. Rivendell dwelled on the other side of the mountains and if either of his companions had been injured, then it would take long to get them to Elrond and aid.  
  
Gandalf knew not of what the younger man was pondering, but at the sigh he heard, he assumed it could be good. The wizard's cloak billowed out behind him as they rode on and the sun smiled down upon the two riders. The day was beautiful, crisp, and clear. A perfect day for tracking. The trail was still fresh, which made it easier to follow. The younger of the two raised an eyebrow when they came to an area where the grass was covered in a blanket of dark blood, which obviously did not belong to a dwarf or an elf. An ugly orc head lay several feet from its body.  
  
"Gandalf," he murmured. "Stop here, just for but a moment."  
  
"As you wish, young Elessar," the wizard replied. "But do not take more than your moment, we must make has if we are to find Gimli and Legolas."  
  
"Haste?" Asked Estel. "It is still early in the day. The sun is shining, the sky blue."  
  
"Do you wish to find your friends?" Inquired the Istari.  
  
The king nodded curtly, he had already known the fact, but not quite comprehended that. It was true they needed to find them and he could not slow their pace. He slid from the horse's back swiftly, almost as fluidly and gracefully as an elf. He quickly crossed the area between Shadowfax and the decapitated orc. The ranger let his hands scan the earth before he turned to a particularly interesting patch of nature. He traced and retraced the area many times with his calloused hands.  
  
"They stopped here," he said to himself more than to Gandalf. "Wait, paused would define it better. Not for long though, they moved on shortly after a small conflict and."  
  
Aragorn slid forward a little, dropping to his knees, cutting short his statement. The ground was puzzling the man. There was a small area that appeared to be untouched, surrounded by heavily trodden grass that carried the footprints that were a characteristic or orcs. The small area was the only place that he could see in the surrounding soil that was standing nearly straight up, except for a small piece that was a little more bent than its neighbors. He easily saw that this signified that something had jumped, catching the edge of that single blade of the green plant. Strider allowed his eyes to drift a little farther along and saw that the outline of a leg, upper calf, was indented into the grass, with heavy footprints leading away from it. The something had jumped onto a lighter being, and easily broken the lighter one's leg. The king had no questions as to who that lighter being was.  
  
The ranger drew himself up from the ground and strode back to Mithrandir, warily eyeing the torn soil. He avoided looking at the patch again. The man tried not to let his heart despair as he remounted Gandalf's steed. The white wizard gave the stallion a gentle nudge with his legs and they continued down the trail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli awoke to a steady thrum that echoes through his head. He was greatly surprised at what he saw when he opened his eyes. The two companions were in a dimly-lit room with completely solid black and blank walls. Not a single painting or item of décor hung from them. The ground was littered with various pitchers, bowls, ladles, mortars and pestles, and at the far end of the room, he saw a circular opening in the grim, stone floor. It emitted a pale sea blue glow. On the ceiling, a reflection of a fluid rippled across it, although there was no wind to blow it. The ripples caressed the otherwise dark stone, giving it an eerie glow. Silence hung heavy in the air, making every breath he took sound as loud as a freight train. The dwarf was reminded of his time in the Golden Wood. Haldir had said that he could've shot the stout being in the dark. The dwarf had to smile at that.  
  
His smile quickly faded when he looked up again and spotted Legolas standing at the edge of the opening, transfixed by the site he saw. The blonde's hair was thrown about his face, as if some wild animal had tried to braid his hair. The elf's still bare back was to him. Not even a small scar remained of the wound that had killed the prince just moments before. His leggings were ragged and his normally fine boots let off a thick odor which was obviously the smell of blood. This was no surprise, for the archer's boots were now a dark crimson, stained by his own blood. The blonde must have felt the dwarf's gaze on him, for he turned to face his companion.  
  
Gimli was shocked by the elf's face and torso. Legolas's face was a ghastly white, and his face was sunken it. No longer charming and sweet, but it gave him a skeletal appearance. His skin had lost its healthy glow and seemed to be the only thing that covered his bones. His chest was covered in what appeared to be black moss or fungus that was spreading from a dark lump over his heart. The dwarf gasped at this. It was worse than before. The demon was taking control mentally *and* physically. But, something confused him. If the demon wanted only a strong host, then why did the elf look so thin and weak?  
  
"Legolas." He murmured, his voice coloured with concern.  
  
"What is happening to me?" came the prince's voice, full of sorrow.  
  
The dwarf knew the source of that sorrow. The elf had always hated being weak and vulnerable. That was what normally made him stubborn. To him, to be a weakling and to have to depend on a friend too much, was a death sentence to that person. It pained the stout being to see his fair companion so thin, . stretched as if there suddenly wasn't enough skin to cover him. The blonde took a step and the shorter of the two saw that the archer's boots were easily too big for him and that the prince had tightened his belt several notches to keep his leggings around his nauseously thin waist.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked the dwarf, who was still on the ground amidst the presence of two pitchers, each filled with a pale blue liquid.  
  
The stout being had been in pure shock. The elf had been naturally worried that his companion had sustained lasting injuries, but he was only surprised at the blonde's appearance.  
  
"I am fine," came a short reply. The bearded one moved into a sitting position.  
  
His body was sore and felt as if an orc was sitting on him. Bruises were sprouting everywhere on his body, making his skin a dark purple. Legolas meandered towards his companion, looking like the living dead. His boots came off after only a few steps, the archer; however, took no notice. He continued on barefoot before sitting down very ungracefully, which sent a rattle through his nearly bare limbs. It was then when he asked a question that neither of them could answer.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heeey! ^^ That was an okay sized chapter, . compared to chapter 6. Well, onto the general ramblings I warned you about! *hands skittles to all the reviewers* I love you!  
  
Orlandofan13: Evil? Well, yes! If you hadn't already figured that out. Thank you for the compliment!  
  
JUST JORDY: Thank you! Yes, I am sinister! I have even perfected the laugh! Lol *laughs maniacally*  
  
Luvvicks: A few pieces of advice. Don't eat donuts, they make you hyper! Jesus Christ! You were bouncing off the walls on Monday. Piece two, don't eat fish for breakfast. Fish don't like to be eaten, they like to swim around! Piece three, You'll eventually learn how to laugh! ^^  
  
Star-Stallion: YES! Inside joke! ^^ I love them. Tee hee! Did you really think that I'd kill him off this early in the story? Well, if you did.. you're wrong! He still has a lot more to live through.  
  
Mogcat: Yes, I know. I'm sorry if you didn't like that. I did leave a warning at the beginning of the story saying that I might be graphic. The soundtrack makes you cry too! I'm not alone! ^^  
  
Legolas' Cousin: ^^ *listens to all the evil things being said* I *am* evil. It feels so good to be evil. I told you needed Kleenexes! You doubted me? =P Misty Mountains!  
  
Amael: Thank you for the compliments! Also, for the clarification on the Elvish. I know Elvish as well as most people know Iraqi, I don't. I will try to make that more clear. Thank you for telling me that.  
  
Gwyn: Thank you! I *am* sorry the spiders didn't seem real u.u I just have problems like that. I'm not that good of a writer, so grammar would be kinda bad. I just don't think that my story deserves a beta reader, it's .well. I've started this argument many a time with other reviewers, so I'll just zip my lips. *pulls out zipper*  
  
Elfmage: Yes, 'tis the evil cliffie! Mwahahahaha! Thank you so much! I love to get such encouragement! ^^ It makes me so happy! =D It makes me want to update quicker! Ah ha ha ha, no. Actually, only my Language Arts class and no homework can make my update come quicker. but sometimes that homework can wait. *winks* Did you seriously nearly fall off your chair? I'm sorry for any injuries!  
  
IMS Chess Maniac: Thank you! ^^ You're too kind!  
  
Colagreenleaf: Thank you! You really thought I did Gandalf well? Hmmma..  
  
Peppylongstocking: Thank you for that help there! I needed it. Gimli couldn't stay a Halfling forever. even if we wanted him to!  
  
Wow! 16 reviews for this chapter alone! O.o Wow.. Well, I hope you liked this installment of this story! By the way, I am doodling out the covers for the story and may have them uploaded. If I do I will probably stick the links in my bio. I will have you vote on which one you want, because I have multiple covers and can't decide which to use. Another note, these are not very good drawings so please, PLEASE don't criticize me on them, alright? Thanks!  
  
Dha 


	12. Falling

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! Thank you for being patient with me, especially the authors who I have not reviewed in . . . well, a long time. As you saw in the author's note that I posted, I have been working to get this chapter 12 up. Woot! And here it is! I'm . . . not so proud of myself. I looked at the date that I last updated and well, I'll leave it at that. =D  
  
Special thanks to Deana, who still reviewed the Author's Note and left me a notice saying how to make this chapter 12, after I update. Thanks! I never can trust El with a message, but he got it to me nevertheless.  
  
Elladan: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Well, You did not tell me about how Aragorn somehow got locked out of the reviewing office, and how the ice patch melted.  
  
Elladan: *points to Legolas* All his fault.  
  
Legolas: Since when has it been my fault?  
  
Elladan: Since you became a member of the reviewing office.  
  
Legolas: Ah. . . I see. Nothing seems to be sane here.  
  
Is it ever?  
  
Legolas: No. u.u  
  
*shoos the elves out* Well, anyway. I want to also thank my dad's laptop, which did not crash while I typed this. It's really old, Windows '94 or something like that is the OS system. O.o; I could also play music while I was typing for inspiration. So that little computer was double-timing. It worked better than my mom's Windows XP system. How ironic. Well, I wouldn't be able to type on that computer anyway. The 'File' is the button of DOOM! If you press it, the computer shuts down. And I do not know why. So, I had issues saving the chapter. I retyped it u.u What a bummer!  
  
Also, I need a beta reader like Leggy needs shampoo! Anyone who wants to, just let me know! Please! At last, we come to the end of the author's note and yet again I will announce that the answers to all the lovely reviews that I got are at . . . This is a real shocker! At the bottom! Wow! Astounding! I am warning you now. This is a short chapter. Okay? I am also using a different format to my writing, to see if it's easier to read. And I now present . . . Chapter 12: Falling.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Falling  
  
Gimli let out a sigh. He did not know the answer to the elf's question. The dwarf wanted so badly to answer it, and be done with the entire situation, but knew he couldn't. He stroked his shaggy beard and turned to face the prince, who was fiddling with the nearest pitcher, which was filled with the blue liquid that was echoed in the eyes of the blonde. He noticed that the prince sat straighter when he saw the stout being watching him.  
  
Legolas traced the runes that had been etched into the side of the pale white pitcher. He guided his extremely thin finger along the outline of the small design, letting the feeling of the cool surface sink into him. It brought him a sort of calm and he felt his shoulders relax tremendously as his energy was drained from him. He laid his sunken cheek on his companion's shoulder and his eyes slid out of focus.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli asked.  
  
He was a bit troubled by the fact that the elf's breathing had slowed, but knew that it had to have just been that the blonde was merely sleeping. The dwarf eyed the prince. The archer had died earlier, and was now able to give a skeleton a run for its money. But, it was not that that made a shiver run up his spine, it was the haunted look of pure sorrow and pain that filled the blue orbs, like a discordant hymn it was not right. The prince's eyes were normally bursting with happiness and usually accompanied by singing, but neither remained. Only a dreaded hollow and empty look.  
  
He shifted his gaze to the bloody boots that sat a few feet from the pair. One was almost entirely crumpled, but the other was lying on its side, closer to the opening in the stone floor. The dwarf continued to peer around at their surroundings. Legolas's tunic was nowhere to be seen. This puzzled the younger of the two companions. Had it come off when they fell? Did Legolas take it off?  
  
Gimli shrugged it off. He shifted his weight to his hands that were placed behind him to help accommodate the sleeping prince better. The elf's head slid from the dwarf's shoulder and into his lap. The movement; however, did not wake the exhausted blonde. He continued to sleep, his gaze still crazily askew. The stout being couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor being. The archer had been through so much in the past hour or so. He had been killed, branded with a demon, risen from the dead, been attacked by trees, and gotten all his strength and nearly all his body consumed by the devil that rested inside him. The dwarf sensed that the only reason that the blonde was still alive was because the demon needed a host until he gathered enough strength to purge any presence of the prince from himself.  
  
A small murmur from the sleeping being roused the stout being from his thoughts. The archer's forehead creased as he frowned in his dreams, his eyes still wide open. He suddenly jerked backwards and hit the solid floor behind him with a loud thud. He sprawled out across the floor, convulsing madly. The dwarf jumped up from his place on the stones to help the agonized elf, but the blonde stood up and grasped his head with a vice grip and began to shake it furiously.  
  
"Legolas?!" Gimli cried out as he took a few steps towards the shaking archer.  
  
Leoglas sank to the ground, still gripping his head like a warg's jaws on its prey. His eyes were still vacant and soulless appearing. A stream of tears suddenly flooded down his face as he shook violently once more. His back arched like lightning and soon his face was smashed into the stone floor, his arms in a wretched position at his side, trying to claw away at something that seemed to be torturing him.  
  
The stout being raced to the prince's side and tried to move the fair being into a position that wouldn't cause him to hurt his back so, but in vain. The archer caught the dwarf with a sharp uppercut. Gimli spun away from the blow and the elf. He rubbed his sore jaw, his beard should have at least padded a bit of the strong punch, but it seemingly had not. The younger of the two companions feared for his friend's life. At this rate, Legolas would kill himself.  
  
A gust of wind rippled over the area of plains that the pair was crossing. Aragorn felt the gust hit the wizard and him with force and knew that another was not far behind it. He pulled the dark, ranger's hood that he had worn in the Prancing Pony so many months ago when he had first learned of Frodo Baggins. As expected, a second burst of wind rushed at them with the speed and force of a raging bull. It hit him squarely on the shoulders and he soon felt himself hit hard ground with a loud thud.  
  
The ranger did not want to move. His entire left side felt like one big bruise, throbbing with an intense pain. The king noticed his somewhat fetal position he was in. His legs were curled up next to him, and his face was caked in mud. He opened his eyes to see yellowing grass and a hazy sky that showed little promise of sunshine. But, how did he get there. That was what puzzled him.  
  
"Aragorn!" came a cry from not too far away.  
  
The sound of hooves soon followed the cry. The dark-haired man lifted his head a bit to see Shadowfax and Mithrandir riding towards him. He then realized what had happened. He had merely fallen off of the horse.  
  
"Merely?" He asked himself.  
  
He did a scan of what his injuries might be. His foot was still hurting from before, but nearly as bad as his left arm, which was tucked underneath himself. He knew that it must have been at least sprained. The ranger felt like he had fallen off a cliff, twice.  
  
"Aragorn?" the wizard said, not too far above him.  
  
Suddenly, the king's vision was filled with the worried face of the older man. White, whispy hair fell into his face and the king realized that the older man must be bent over him.  
  
"Aragorn," the Istari asked again, "Are you alright, by dear boy?"  
  
"I am fine," came an involuntary reply that the ranger recognized to be his own.  
  
"You are *not* fine," Gandalf rebutted with a touch of scorn in his voice.  
  
"I am. . ."  
  
He was cut off by a sharp pain in his back. The king realized that the wizard had been probing at the younger man's back, feeling for broken bones. The ranger knew that his back was sore, but not that tender. He let out a small moan as a sharp probe to his back served to pain him more than aiding.  
  
"No broken bones, young Elessar," The older man said with a wink. "But next time, hold on better."  
  
"I . . ."  
  
Gandalf had given no room to argue, as usual. The wizard was easily wiser and older than the king and always would be. The Istari's knowledge branched back so far, that one did not even know the date of his birth, if any. One thing was for sure was that the old man was immortal, and that was enough to downsize the dark-haired man's dignity.  
  
"Come now. Get to your feet," the wizard said, grabbing Aragorn's wrist and pulling the younger man to his feet. "Cannot lay around all day."  
  
"But my back," began the ranger.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" asked Mithrandir with concern. "If it is still hurting, tell me where."  
  
Estel; however, felt no pain. He clasped his left arm and there was nothing . The king pressed hard in his left side, and yet nothing. There was no pain at all whatsoever. He was truly astonished.  
  
"Wait a minute. . ." the dark-haired man said with a scowl on his face. "How did you. . ."  
  
"Like I said before, Aragorn," the white wizard said in an stern tone. "Simply hold on better next time."  
  
Another wink came from the wizard before he held out his hand, not to the ranger, but to Shadowfax, who willingly walked towards him, the albino's head dipping and rising with each step.  
  
"Shall we continue then?" asked Gandalf.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, I am glad that that is over. It was short, but it's over. Now, time to get to the really hard part. *Dun dun dun!* Answering reviews. O.o;;  
  
Here we go!  
  
Kelsey: Woah! Slow down! I'm being flooded with questions! @.@ Well, let's see which ones I can answer without giving too much plot away. . . It's nice to know that you hate Palandor. I think everyone does, but Poppy got him. So that should at least be a bit of comfort to you ^^;; Hmm. . . can't answer any of your questions, at the current moment. I do apologize for that u.u Thank you for the compliments!  
  
Deana: Wow, El's message actually got to me! Thank you very much for the advice, I wouldn't want the author alert to not get out. :D I've never heard Legolas giggle before. . . so that's scarred me.  
  
registration@networksolutions.com: I do apologize for your not liking of my story. My deepest regrets. Please let me know if there is anything specific that I need to improve on.  
  
Rachel113: O.o Burn my flesh? Ahh! *shrieks madly* Don't hurt me! Wolves don't like me much either, and neither do birds!  
  
Selphie Kinneas: Ha! Yes, I was wondering who would pick that up! *winks* Thank you for the compliments! n.n  
  
elfmage: Yeeeah! xD Ride on Gandalf! Thank you for the compliments. It's always nice to receive a wild review every now and then too. =D Yes, ALMOST a cliffie. I tried! I really did!  
  
orlandofan13: Yes, I know I'm evil. I think most reviewers have already established that. D Thank you for the compliments as well!  
  
Legolas' Cousin: Yes, skittles make everyone hyper. Phwee! *skips around* Hee, hee, HEE! *spins around* I don't know what I'm doing to your cousin, do you? I don't think anyone knows at this time. u.u he fifth time? Jesus Christ!  
  
Spades: Yes I do need a beta reader... u.u I put up the offer, so hopefully someone will beta read. But, I can only hope! :D This is yet another short chapter. ;.; It's so pathetic! Once again I am mistaken by misinterpretation. It was merely a detour. . .  
  
Aragorn: Merely...  
  
I am once again apologizing for the lack of reviewing. As I said before, my inbox was fuller than full. I am very sorry! Woot! A male! That would mean another Legolas running around. O.o;; Wouldn't that be terrifying.  
  
Elrond: Another Legolas?!  
  
Well, send it to me when you can! ^.^ If you sent it to me within the past month or so. . . I'm afraid I might have deleted it. Ah!  
  
Misu Maru: Thank you! At work? O.o Wow. . .  
  
Star-Stallion: I think everyone *almost* feels sorry for him. And yes, he was thin to begin with. Now he could make a stick jealous.  
  
Stick: Grar! *attacks Legolas*  
  
u.u Now we have to feel even more sorry for him! :O  
  
Githoniel: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hmm. . . I think that matches your OMG's. And if you hadn't heard yet, thank you! I love getting compliments.  
  
Lillybethl: Hey! Thank you very much! I can't tell you if dear Aragorn will get there. . . Why? Because I don't know myself.  
  
Jazi: Calm yourself! . . . Or at least try.  
  
Demon: *gets hit by an object* Hey! Oof! You can't hit me without hitting the elf!  
  
Legolas: x.x  
  
Demon: There! You've gone and killed my host! *attacks you*  
  
Thank you! Yes, you might want to drag Leggy-dear back. He has to get possessed.  
  
Demon: I've changed my mind. I'm possessing Jazi.  
  
No! Not her! She'll go berserk!  
  
Demon: So?  
  
u.u;;  
  
Gwyn: Thank you for the suggestion with the beta reader! It's much appreciated! :D Yes, that freight train thing was a bit odd. . . Just a bit. *winks*  
  
And that would be all for now! I have to go review. . . so goodbye! =D  
  
Dha 


	13. The Pool of Memories

Author's Note:  
  
He-e-e-ey! This is a *somewhat* early update. Not too early, but not like the last one. Herm, that was not good. Elladan seems to still be unbelievably drunk, so I'm writing this without the help of him.  
  
Elladan: *snores on the couch*  
  
I just feel sorry for any other muses who got intoxicated through the party. *already hears complaints* u.u I swear the elf will never live this down. I will make sure of it.  
  
I noticed that there was no border between Aragorn/Gandalf and Lego/Gimli. There was *supposed* to be a border, but somehow there was nothing there and I apologize for that. I confused myself if no one else. @.@ I guess you can automatically tell that it's bad spacing if you confuse yourself.  
  
Celtic music has kept me motivated. But, I'm sure my family will smash my CD player if they hear "Scotland the Brave" one more time... oh well n.n; That's just Dha for ya. That and a more modern Celtic CD have been my inspiration. There are no words to the Celtic music, so I can easily imagine scenes from the story, such as the one in the chapter, which took me quite a long time to write. Without Elladan, I'm TOAST. ;.;  
  
Once again, responses to reviews are at the bottom. AND I am calling out for beta readers! PLEASE PLEASE! A beta reader would be like an early birthday present! Please let me know if you are interested! *gets down on knees and begs* Please? And now, without further ado, I present chapter 13: The Pool of Memories.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The Pool Of Memories  
  
The castle came up to the pair of men swiftly. It was no longer a chain of mountains in the distance, it was a castle hidden in the shadows. The overcast sky made it seem even more forbidding. A scowl that was echoed by the dark sky flashed across the younger of the two men. Aragorn knew that the entrance to the edifice was going to be guarded. It had been the same for any sort of rescue. But, the ranger figured he would have to get a bit more original with escape plans.  
  
Gandalf pushed softly on Shadowfax's left side with his knee and the horse willingly obeyed. The stallion took a sharp left and the two men began to trot towards the far left end of the castle walls. It only took a matter of minutes to ride up to the hard stone that surrounded the dreary structure. The king dismounted from the albino first, before noticing the soil was very loose. The wizard dismounted shortly after the dark-haired man. He, too, noticed the topsoil that did not clamp firmly to the ground.  
  
"It was recently dug up," the ranger said more to himself than to the older man.  
  
"Ah," came the light-hearted reply. "I figured just as much."  
  
Estel searched for any visible sign of footprints and found only the tracks of men, which had long since tread the ground. No heavy or light footed prints were to be seen. Using his hands, he sifted through the top layer of dirt. It was recently placed here, vastly different from the surrounding area. No grass grew in the soil, which puzzled the man.  
  
Mithrandir, on the other hand, was already strategizing a plan on how to enter the towering building, possibly without alerting Legolas and Gimli's captors to their presence. Two pairs of orcs were guarding either side of the iron gate. It came to him in a matter of moments and he turned back to the man on his knees.  
  
"Aragorn," the wizard said to the ranger in a hushed voice.  
  
The dark-haired man was immediately alerted to the Istari who towered over him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It seems that we will have to pay our orc friends a visit," replied the older man with a wink.  
  
Aragorn grinned and stood, but felt uneasy when the ground seemed to wobble under his feet. There was something wrong here, and he did not want to wait for it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Legolas began pounding his face into the solid rock that lined the entire chamber. All he could feel was something like a slug crawling around inside of him, threatening to make him sick. The room spun around him, when he raised his now bruised and pale face. He felt the rush of blood from his nose, but just before he could feel the broken bones in his nose mend and become whole once again. His jaw reconfigured itself as well setting the tendons and cartilage back into their rightful positions.  
  
The elf barely noticed when a small door, on the far side of the wall opened. Why had he not seen this before? Had he really been that blind that he could not notice a door? The blonde shook his head furiously again as he felt his sanity quickly slipping like sand through his frail fingers. The more he tried to hold onto it, the quicker it plummeted from his grasp into oblivion.  
  
Gimli looked up when he heard the creak of a door opening. He too had not seen the door there before. It had blended in with the surrounding stone almost perfectly. A glimpse of light shone through the opening before it was shut with a snap. Through the door had come Palandor with two of his minions.  
  
The middle-aged man strode over to the fair being who was crouched over on the floor, followed by the pair of orcs. The dwarf stood to object but when the man snapped his fingers, his two cronies grasped the furious companion by the arms and jerked him to the floor. With a painful snap, his ribs connected with the hard floor.  
  
The archer peered up at the man timidly, fear running rampant through him. The demon had made the prince vulnerable and showed that the blonde was now fair game. The villain took hold of one of the skeletal shoulders of the weakened elf and pulled him to his feet. The rogue released the pale being for a moment, to stroke the bit of beard that donned his chin. He then gripped the blonde again on the shoulder.  
  
"I have returned to question you," Palandor demanded, almost casually.  
  
"About wh-what?" Legolas asked his gaze sliding in and out of focus.  
  
The dwarf struggled against his captors, but they held him firmly in place as he watched his companion struggle to stay standing. The stout being noticed that the elf's face had paled even more, now whiter than a ghost.  
  
"About your friend, Aragorn."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Aragorn took a few steps forward to get a better view of the four guards that stood between him and his two friends. He could not bear to think of what might be happening to them, both physically and mentally. As if he knew what the king was thinking, Gandalf gave the younger man a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
"Do not worry, my boy," the wizard said in a gentle voice. "We shall get to them soon. And when we do, you shall see that everything will be alright."  
  
The dark-haired man nodded his head in acknowledgement. He took another step, and knew what was wrong. Before the younger man knew it, the soil gave way to display a trapdoor, which had been placed to dispose of any intruders, that swung open and devoured the man into darkness. He tumbled down a long wooden shaft, that was slowly but surely bruising up the king. Pain flicked through him as a piece of wood bit into his finger and lodged itself firmly in place.  
  
After what seemed to be a minute or so, the shaft came to an end and he plummeted from the shaft to a hard stone floor. The ranger had no desire to even think of sitting up until he heard a familiar cry and the sound of a struggle nearby. The king raised his throbbing head a few inches to see three rather bulky figures near him. He recognized two as orcs, and as for the last one...  
  
"Gimli!" Estel exclaimed, not believing his eyes.  
  
His joy was short-lived; however, when he heard his name through the darkness.  
  
"Tell me Aragorn's secret!" came a demand that pierced the darkness.  
  
"I..." a strangled and feeble voice replied. "I cannot!"  
  
The sound of a sharp kick echoed through the room, followed abruptly by a thump that vibrated through the stones that the ranger now lay upon.  
  
"Perhaps," a deep voice suggested. "The Pool of Memories could do it."  
  
"Or," one of the orcs in front of him said. "You could ask the king yourself."  
  
The enormous being motioned to the prostrate man on the floor. Palandor took a few steps to his right to see the ranger lying on the floor. A grin crossed his face as the villain recognized Estel. The rogue made a motion with his hands and one of the orcs released the struggling dwarf. The ugly being grasped the ranger tightly, pulling his arms behind his back and pulled him to his feet. The dunedain was pushed past Gimli and his captor to see the elf on the floor.  
  
"I would not want you to miss this, Aragorn son of Arathorn," the villain said, before plucking the blonde from the stone floor. "I shall rob your companion of his memories, unless you reveal your weakness."  
  
Struggling, the ranger shouted at the man, "How can you?"  
  
Palandor gestured to the opening in the floor behind him and chuckled when he saw the king's face twist into pure confusion.  
  
"The liquid inside is that of an ancient sort," the rogue explained. "A single touch can make one forget what he has done over the past two days. And now it seems you have run out of time."  
  
The villain turned towards the opening and gave the prince a forceful shove. The archer's frail limbs could do nothing to support himself and he toppled over the edge.  
  
++++++++  
  
Whee! That's the end of *that* chapter! Time for review replies!  
  
Star-Stallion~~ I've seen that picture! O.o He *is* skinny in that picture! Poor poor lego! Wow! Really? A great pic like that reminded you of this? =D I feel so special! Thank you! You feel sorry for him? Why? He's immune to everything right now! I *do* try to update and not kill my faithful reviewers, but reviewing always comes first for me.  
  
Selphie Kinneas~~ It probably did hurt... for a moment or two, until the demon kicked in and healed him. D  
  
Colagreenleaf~~ Thank you! You are not a bad reviewer! I used to not review period because my inbox was so backed up. 157 was my all-time high. But, now that I have cleaned it out and gotten back on track, the highest so far has been 5. BIG difference. Yes, Gimli should have his own song! "God Bless Gimli!" xD Poor dwarf. It's breaking his heart! ... and his ribs... but oh well! We still love him! Thank you again! :D  
  
Crinkle~~ Thank you! Yes, that young thing was getting at me. ( Evil Aragorn... Well, now you know! =D Poor Leggy! Oh my gosh! You like it too? I thought I was the only one! O.o Just the other day, my fav character on an anime died and I went to school singing "Ding dong! Amon's dead!" Of course my friends thought I was insane... but that's something I've learned to deal with. R&R is always a good thing to have, especially after a near-death experience! XDD Once again! A common like! Dying is good. *winks* Thank you again! I *do* try to update on time.  
  
Jazi~~ O.o You? The invisible author, cry? RED ALERT! *runs over to an alarm and presses it*  
  
Elladan: *rolls over on the couch*  
  
*glares at El* Ah yes, Lego is always adorable, no matter what you do to him. You stared at your screen for ages! ;.; *begins sobbing uncontrollably* I've tortured my reviewers! *sobs harder* I'm such a bad author, oh... and just for future reference, the demon will die. =D I've already planned that all out. D  
  
Demon: *scoots away*  
  
Spades~~ I know! An update! *gasps* Wow, I'm not the only one with, herm, *interesting* muses. Poppy is at a party too? Maybe he and El somehow got drunk together or something... must be a muse thing.  
  
Elladan: *begins snoring*  
  
Hmm, maybe I should try more updating, instead of just murdering Lego on the spot and ending the story there.  
  
Legolas: *eyes me* O.o  
  
Deana~~ Elladan? Smart? HA!  
  
Elladan: *sits up sleepily* Yeah, I'm sm-sm-sm what's the word again? *flops back over on the couch*  
  
I swear he will never move from the couch in the RO. He's drooling while he sleeps to! All because he *had* to get drunk.  
  
Elladan: All in the contract sweetheart.  
  
*rolls eyes* Contract?  
  
Elladan: *pulls out a piece of paper*  
  
*takes the paper and reads it* Blah blah... and is given all rights to become drunker than a monkey?! EL!  
  
Elladan: *rolls over and goes back to sleep*  
  
Thank you for the compliments!  
  
Well, that seems to be all!  
  
Auf Wiedersein! Dha 


	14. The Fight

Author's Note:  
  
I have had writer's block for... a while, ask Spades... I complained to her (my sympathies). I have ideas for the next three stories buzzing around in my head, but I can't really work on them until this is finished or I'll get the plots all screwed up. I have had the summaries read by a good friend, Hyp, who happens to be turning 14 on Friday. Happy Birthday! And I thought *I* was young... :DDDD  
  
*taps frantically on the keyboard, trying to get an update in* This time, it is the Lord who has saved me. I have taken a bit of a liking to christian music. I had a very moving moment while listening to it, but no details shall be placed here.  
  
Now, back to my plans for future stories. The summaries for them *should* be posted in my bio. I am going to go ahead and apologize for not ever getting the pictures up. The site that was supposed to let me upload them was being a... [insert bad word here]. It either took too long and for some reason, the compy had problems with the connection or the compy shut down or the compy just didn't like me in general.  
  
I received a question on why the demon was sapping away all of our favorite prince's strength if he needed a strong host. He needed a strong host so he could take the strength from the source. Once he gains enough power, he will be able to leave the body of the host and otherwise leave the poor elf to die... but we are not quite that far yet u.u;;  
  
The request for a betanator is STILL out! Please! Please! Please! They are wanted and needed! Please!  
  
The replies to the lovely reviews shall be at the bottom once again, no surprise there. *gazes at author's note* That is the shortest... EVER. *gasps* Record! Record! =D Without any more ado... Chapter 14: The Fight  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 14: The Fight  
  
Gimli could not help but jerk forward in his captor's grip. He raged against the firm hands that held him. He simply had to get to Legolas. The dwarf lunged forward once more, only to be pulled back with such a force that the smaller being was sent sprawling at the feet of his captor.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you, Master Dwarf," came the snide voice of Palandor.  
  
The rogue grinned evilly at the stout being, and Aragorn too attempted to squirm from his captor's grip. The ranger was also easily set in his place by the use of sheer force. The king was sent headfirst into the hard stones. Pain flared up in the man's temples, and began to throb painfully and unmercifully. A wince quickly spread across the man's features before it was quickly hidden. The villan; however, had not missed it.  
  
"Unless you want me to cause your friend here more pain," the only man standing said in a superior voice. "I would advise you to behave."  
  
The dwarf began to yell a series of dwarven curses, many of which Estek himself did not know. The king let his head drop to his chest, which allowed the pain to ebb slightly. His mind; however, was screaming at him to do something.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Legolas felt as if he were in something warm and inviting, rather than frightening and cold. The last thing he could remember... but what could he remember? Immediately, his mind snapped into its protective mode, checking to see if he had a concussion. But, how could he have a concussion if he was in fluid? The elf dared not to open his eyes, in case the warm feeling would leave him.  
  
The archer's body was entirely numb. He did not mind that though. The peaceful feeling was comforting to him, as if he had not felt it in many days. What had he been doing the last few days? Why could he not remember? The questions struck the fair being all at once and he found himself at a disadvantage. He had no knowledge that could possibly answer the rampaging thoughts that closely resembled a pack of herding Mumaks. Another question raced into his mind. What were mumaks?  
  
A more imporant question, the elven prince thought, would be: Who am I?  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Palandor was grinning on all sides, inside and out. He could not believe that he almost had the information that he had been waiting for for all of his bloody life. The rogue paced a few steps before walking over to a large, oddly shaped stone that sat contentedly in the dirt-covered floor. The man lifted the stone, to reveal a small set of stairs that glimmered with a light similar to that that reflected off the ceiling.  
  
The villan slowly stepped down the few steps there were and looked out into the lavender coloured fluid that laid before him, holding his prize: Prince Legolas.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Gimli, in response to the actions of the leader, immediately pounded on the foot of the orc that held him. The beast recoiled for only a second, but that was all that the dwarf needed. The stout being overtook the foul minion that held his companion with a flying tackle, easily knocking the brute unconcious.  
  
Aragorn knew what he had to do. The instant he was free, the king drew the elven dagger that his brothers had given to him so many years ago from its leather sheath and with a graceful arc, the other orc soon had mithril pierce through its skull and kill it instantly. He then wasted no time in darting after Palandor. The ranger's peripheral vision hinted that his companion had risen to his feet again and was following suit with what he, himself, was doing.  
  
The dwarf reached the stairway first, having been the closest to it and clambered down the stone steps, to see a very surprised Palandor with the elf being dragged from the pool. The rogue immediately released his grip and the fair being slid back into the fluid, almost lazily. The villan drew a sword from his side and raised it to the stout being's throat.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you," came the king's voice form behind the rogue.  
  
The leader spun on his heel to see the ranger squatted near the rim of the pool, his bow angled down at the small entrance that had been breached by the dwarf. An arrow was notched and the string pulled taut. Palandor could only smirk again.  
  
"He will not be the same," the rogue said with an evil grin. "And only I know how to revive him."  
  
"Then would you mind telling us, laddie," Gimli said more as a command than a request.  
  
The villan took two staggering steps back towards the pool as Estel continued to watch with hawk eyes. What was he doing? The ranger wondered, questioning the actions of his foe. The man then chanced a glance at the unconcious prince in the basin below, looking perfectly peacful.  
  
"I do not believe I will," the leader said with another evil grin as he took another step back towards the pool.  
  
Gimli expected the man to plunge into the pool, so he reached forward and grasped the villan's tunic, but, whistled loudly. The dwarf heard the sound of several pairs of heavy footsteps and glanced up at Aragorn, who still had his focus on Palandor. Behind the ranger, an orc raised a club to knock the king out.  
  
"Aragorn!" The dwarf screamed in terror.  
  
Estel had never seen it coming. The blow came to his head and he too, to the horror of the stout being, toppled over the lip of the basin  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hee hee, yet another cliffie. What is it with me? Well, I am glad that at least I updated u.u;; Although it was rather late. I *do* apologize for that. Sometimes, it cannot be helped.  
  
Now... onto replies! :DDD  
  
Gozilla~ Thank you n.n It's always nice to know that people like what I'm writing. :DD  
  
Ben Skywalker~ First of all, I love your name. Obi-Wan is always awesome. Second, that *does* sound like a good idea, but I don't know how attractive Palandor would be as a female walrus. @.@ Third, thank you! It's always love to know that people like my writing! :DDD  
  
Hyp~ xDDDD Yes, this is another late update. O.o;; Gollum raping? Yeeks! That should be illegal or something, to protect the rapers, not Gollum. Ewww...  
  
Kelsey~ You've gotten a bit of an answer in this chapter, but you'll have to wait and see. As I said above in the author's note, if the demon gains enough strength from its victim, then it can leave the body with a physical being of its own, leaving the host to die, but we'll have to see if Mr. Demon gets enough strength or not. I can't answer your question about Aragorn, it would give away important plot points later. Yes, the demon will die. D  
  
Demon: Not fair!  
  
Legolas: Oh brother....  
  
Star-Stallion~ First of all, I am *so* sorry for not getting around to reviewing your stories! ;.; It makes me so sad! Second, it *is* a picture. He does look like such a nerd in it though. Nerdolas should be his new name... Third, I *do* try to update quickly, but my muses are doing all but cooperating with me. *grumbles*  
  
Kept-Secret~ Sorry, can't help Leggy dear now, but you might want to try to get Mr. Aragorn, we can't have two main characters losing their memories now can we? D Thank you for the compliment, and next chapter will probably be mostly Legolas, since we saw little of him in this one.  
  
Lillybeth1~ I try! I do try! My muses are not being nice to me. ;.; I know I'm cruel, hee hee.  
  
Well, that's all so... Goodbye for now! :DDD  
  
Dha 


	15. Missing Pieces

Author's Note:

No stars! AH! NO! What am I to do? This chapter is going to sound very odd... And they add so many extra spaces. O.o;;

Yay! Not a whole month before the next update! :D So Spiff! See, what's really cool is that school is out in 2 days! TWO! dances around It's so awesome. But the reality of it is that the 8th grade class, yes I know I am very young... don't hate me! ;.;, has been together for NINE years and it is going to be very hard to say goodbye to some people. Our graduation is Wednesday, but I'm having all the 8th grade girls over so we still get to have fun... one last time. Hyp already volunteered to bring cheesecake, but I told her that no one would be really awake, and if so... they'd be VERY slaphappy. begins to remember late night black jack after 3 and a half code reds O.o;;  
  
Life's been great, once again and the music that I am using as inspiration is Jeanne (spelling?) Cotter. She is very awesome. Along with George Winston. Two very lovely piano composers who make very calming music... which doesn't go with this next chapter at all. OH WELL!  
  
I have hit 200 reviews! Hooray! skips around I didn't know this until I checked my review history to make sure that a review for Deana got in, you can never trust ff.net these days. It's actually 206, but... Well, that's a lot of reviews. ... Most of them containing Eluross in sunglasses, El angst pleas, and ELF HUNTING SEASON! Yeah!  
  
Now that that's over I will repeat for those who may not have figured this out yet. Responses to reviews be at the bottom. =D And without any more rambling, I present Chapter 15 (how old I am going to be in about a month! ): Missing Pieces

Chapter 15:

Missing Pieces

Legolas felt nothing. It was a mere empty void that surrounded him. Black and tantalizing, beckoning to draw him closer into its cold clutches. The archer then felt a wave of helplessness as he knew that his comrades must be worried about him. Wait... what comrades? The blonde remembered he had come to this terrible place with one other being, but beyond that, any and every bit or knowledge was lost. His companion had been short with a clean- shaven face. No, or was it tall with an equally long beard.Give in, the demon inside murmured in a deep baritone voice that echoed through the elf's vacant mind.Who are you? Legolas questioned back at the embodied voice.I would be questioning yourself first before I, the voice taunted. You have no power here.I do not wish for power, the prince said in his own stern voice. I wish for answers.You are missing the pieces of the puzzle, my friend, the voice replied in an uncaring voice that bore the hypocrisy of its words.What pieces?Do you wish me to tell you.I would beg you.

With a flailing hand, Aragorn caught the rim of the basin and his legs slammed against the smooth wall. The man struggled to get a firm foothold, but the glossy surface held no tweaks. The ranger spotted the massive orc above him, raising its club to remove his fingers from the rim. But, before the foul beast could do anything of the sort, the king clamped a second hand on the rim and swung back and forth a few times before gaining momentum enough to swing over the rim. His back hit the stone abruptly and he made a mental note to never do that again. He slid underneath the orc and gripped a bloody orc sword on the way. The man sprang to his feet as he was now behind his opponent. In one fell swoop, the man took the beast's head off, allowing for dark blood to slowly ooze from the wound.

But his victory was short-lived. Another orc came into the ranger's view, with a sickly looking bow in its bloody hands. In an instant, the king had produced his own bow and drawn the string taut with an arrow. The orc; however, loosed its arrow first. The feathered weapon sailed through the air with a sort of whistle before catching another orc through its head. The ranger had ducked and now had the upper hand. He loosed his own arrow and it struck through the heart of his opponent. The foul beast slumped to the ground, pushing the arrow through the heart further, until it protruded from its back.Aragorn heard a cry from somewhere below him and knew it to be that of Gimli. He spun on his heel, the sole protesting at the rash movement, to see the dwarf pinned on the stairs into the Pool of Memories and Palandor triumphantly raising a bloody knife.

Gandalf stroked his beard once, then once again. Aragorn had disappeared with no trace into the earth. This puzzled the wizard tremendously. He glanced over at the area where he had last seen the king, but before he could investigate the tracks further, the sky let loose a downpour, washing away the small layer of soil over the trapdoor, revealing it and all its secrets. It was a hard oak with brass hinges that disappeared underneath the small patch of grass that surrounded the small hole. The istari stood and strode over to the small door. He pressed on the door with his right hand and it swung open. The wizard then noticed a small moth that fluttered by. He smiled before drawing it to him.

"Bring the eagles to this place, old friend," Mithrandir said in a whispy voice. "Elrond will be needing to attend to the wounded."And after a small chant, the wizard released the small insect and it fluttered off, a nearly invisible bubble protecting it from the raging storm. He stood again, rainwater pouring off of his robes. He smiled and said another small phrase. The now muddy robes were pearly white and completely dry."Now then," he said to his faithful steed Shadowfax. "Ride to Rivendell. We will meet you in due time."The albino let off a small neigh in protest."Yes we, Shadowfax," the wizard replied with a wink. "Now ride. You would not want to get all of our supplies wet, would you?"An indignant snort was the only reply before the horse cantered off into the distance, towards the vicious mountains that, on the other side, housed the establishment of Imaldris."Did not think so," the bearded elder said with a smile.The wizard shifted the white staff into his other hand and returned to the small opening in the ground and lowered himself into it. The wooden shaft was the only thing that the istari could see, but that was all that mattered at the current moment. The rough surface, the wizard suggested, would not be an easy ride down. He glanced at the trapdoor and noticed a bronze handle on the inner side of it. Taking the heavy metal handle in his hands, he shut the trapdoor and began his journey downward.

Ah! Another short chapter! O.o;; What is with it. screeches Many apologies! I really don't mean to have short chapters, but I really wanted to get an update in within the month. Also, I have large homework assignments that I need to get to... so this is short, sweet, and to the point...

Time for responses to reviews. Yay!Star Stallion Ha! Yes, poor Aragorn and Legolas! :D A club? Sounds like a cult of some sort...  
  
Legolas: Yippee.  
  
Elladan: Just wait until she pulls out her shotgun.  
  
Legolas: Meep!  
  
Yes, and the little hobbit children will squeal with glee when Gandy tells a story of he. The great Nerdolas! xD I have a yahoo group that I may be able to upload pictures onto. crosses fingers :DD The only picture I have up now is one of James Potter, but I might be able to add to that. =D The covers are a bit old though, from January of this year, so they don't quite look the best. I might have to go back and tweak them, or just redraw them altogether.  
  
Mogcat Of course! I mean, of course not. Why would I ever want to kill my lovely reviewers? D Let's see how can I give you more of a heart attack... Hmmm... Thanks for the compliment! :D  
  
A Sly Fan xD Yes, they do do that.  
  
Gozilla Hee hee, that is going to hurt! laughs manically Thanks, and yes I know they're short, but even though it is the end of the school year, the teachers still pile on homework!  
  
TeacherTam Aw! Thanks! huggles you and reads the review several more times Wow... you ought to be a politician. That is probably the best review I've ever received. That was simply awesome. I don't know how to reply. That was just... wow. is at a loss for words and gapes a bit more  
  
Well that's all! :D  
  
Ja ne! (See ya in Japanese)  
  
Dha 


	16. Incomplete

Author Note:

OMGWTFSOUPONASTICK! Is it an update? No way. No fing way. My muses cooperated with me?

Elladan: Shut up.

Elrohir: We pitied your readers, not you.

Let me have my moment of glory.

Elladan: glances at clock And your moment is over… NOW.

Damn.

elrohir: Now git to writin' that story, boy!

I'm a girl.

Elrohir: Sure?

Oh be quiet.

Oh and thank you to all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me. I love you lots… and LOTS… and LOTS LOTS…

Elladan: That's getting creepy.

Don't make me shoot you.

Elrohir: She'll never follow through on that threat.

Shut up.

Chapter 16:

Incomplete

Aragorn felt a spurt of panic burst inside him as the villain plunged the knife downward at the dwarf, again and again.

"Gimli!" the king shouted, mentally noting that it would do no good.

The rogue stopped for a moment, letting the blood drip from the weapon in a slow, deadly way. His eyes met those of the ranger standing near the rim of the pool. He grinned in an almost cat-like way, a very unnatural way. This confused the dark-haired man. Before, the evil man before him seemed to have some sort of honour and dignity but, now there was no trace of it. He was acting more like a monster than a man.

"My king," Palandor said mockingly, and bowing in a very irreverent manner, his eyes never leaving the king's face.

"Release him and the elf," Estel demanded. "They are of no use to you."

"Ah but they are, _sire_," the rogue continued, putting an emphasis on the final word. "They make things interesting. They will make you suffer. Yes, I can see that you care for this stunted creature, I mean, dwarf."

Aragorn said nothing but glared intensely at the villain, who was still grinning, with a dangerous look present in his eyes.

"Do not worry, ranger," Palandor said simply, using Aragorn's previous title. "This one will not die at my hands but at his."

And the rogue made a sweeping motion in the direction of the blonde elf, who was a ghostly white.

"Legolas would never…"

"You would be surprised, my lord," the man continued, reverting back to a mocking tone.

"And so would ye, ye scoundrel!" came a war cry from behind the rogue.

Before Palandor could speak, the knife in his hand was ripped from his loose grasp and plunged into the back of his skull with a loud thunk. Aragorn cried out; the answers to his questions would die with that man. The villain's eyes rolled into the back of his head and, with the grin still firm in place upon his lips, fell forward into the glimmering pool.

The liquid seemed to rush towards the man in a hurry, enveloping him. Aragorn was barely resisting the urge to jump in afterwards. Only that man and Gimli knew of what had happened prior to their meeting and the king had a feeling he would want to know, based on the ugly brand that was present over the prince's heart.

What had happened here?

The ranger was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The king instinctively drew an arrow from its place in the quiver and fitted it to the string almost faster than the eye could blink.

"You may shoot me if you wish, Aragorn son of Arathorn," an amused , old voice said. "but I doubt it will do much good for you and me both."

"Gandalf?" The king asked, now getting a good look at the newcomer.

"Yes, I am him," the wizard said, winking. "As if I were to be anyone else."

"How did you find --"

"It was a trapdoor, dear boy."

"Oh."

"And I believe that Masters Legolas and Gimli are in need of our service."

The ranger nodded and dashed to the small opening in the floor, previously hidden by a stone, that was emitting a strange lavender-coloured light. A small staircase, consisting of only 13 stairs, led down to the pool's edge and both of his friends. The ranger's heart raced as he easily descended the stairs and saw Gimli panting slightly, his face covered in blood, most not being his, reaching over the lavender fluid in an attempt to pull the elf back to the rim but in vain.

"Gimli," Aragorn said, concerned. "Are you alright?

"He only scraped my neck a little," the dwarf said, not turning towards the man. "My armor took the rest."

Gimli's hand was getting closer to the blonde with each fervent attempt to drag the prince back. The dwarf's fingers barely touched the hair of the elf, but also the fluid surrounding him. The stout being withdrew his hand with a hiss, a blister had formed on the back of his hand but, the hiss was not for that… it was because he could not remember where he was, or why Legolas had an awful brand tattoed grotesquely to his chest.

":Gimli," the ranger said, grabbing the dwarf's hand. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?" the stout being asked. "Where are we anyway, laddie?"

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Gimli asked, noting the concern on the ranger's face before his own face became a sickly colour and he retched on the spot.

But, the fluid that escaped him was a glimmering, pale blue.

It was then that Aragorn was aware that Gandalf was now trying to reach over them to retrieve the elf with his staff. The king moved to one side of the crowded passage. The wizard got resituated and reached again with his staff. The wood easily reached the blonde and rested lightly on the prince's chest as the wizard contemplated what he could hook the staff onto to pull the elf back. But as soon as it did, Legolas's eyes shot open and he turned his head to gaze at them.

"Legolas!" came the chorus of three voices in unison.

The elf gave them a good look-over before he seemingly sat up on the pool, the lavender fluid trickling down his form. His eyes were devoid of any emotion and sent a shiver up the king's spine.

"He is not here," a deep voice said through the prince's mouth.

"Yes he is," Gandalf shouted at the elf. "He is before us!"

"No," the voice said again. "He is not."

Aragorn looked at the prince with a frightened concern. The elf looked like his usual self, with the exception that he was abnormally thin. His hair was still blonde and his skin unmarred, except for the brand that was now glowing fiercely. But something bothered the king, as if he were gazing at art and found a stroke of red out of place. It hit him. There was no recognition in the blue orbs; there was no laughter or concern. There was simply no emotion. There was no heart behind the work of art and a masterpiece with no heart was only one thing.

And that's what he sensed Legolas was now: incomplete.

I still can't believe I updated. It's a miracle.

Well, onto the review replies.

Ruse: xDDD Of course the dear ranger is safe. n.n;; Oh no, not Treebeard. Thank you so much for all the reviews! :3

Kawaii Elf Girl: xDDDD That's awesome. Thanks. It makes my day.

Vanyaelen: Thanks! n.n;; It makes me feel happy when people like my writing.

EverKitsune: Thank you very much! :D That's very kind of you.

Star-Stallion: Eh heh. I'm good at that. 3 Yesh, I agree: evil good.

Gozilla: Oh ho ho! I take pleasure in your agony… not really. n.n;; But it's nice to know you care.

Jazi: -glomps Eluross- Ee-e-e-e! So hot! Maybe he should be Agent Blue instead… and he can look for clues! :D

Eluross: Shut up.

Deana: I think everyone wants the demon dead by now. But he's gotta stick around for a bit longer and make trouble for everyone, including my dear twins. -evil laugh- Heh heh.

I promise I WILL try to update at least once a month. xu.ux crosses fingers

Please bear with me.

Dha


End file.
